Enamorada del jefe
by Mislu
Summary: Lucy llevaba años enamorada de su jefe, Natsu Dragneel, y desde la fiesta de la oficina, él parecía estar mostrando cierto interés personal en ella.
1. Capítulo 1

_Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia en si a Helen Brooks._

* * *

—¿Quien fue el genio al que se le ocurrió que el anuncio de la jubilación de Gildartz debía ir seguido de una comilona y copas toda la tarde?

Lucy levantó la vista de la mesa y sonrió al hombre alto y de melena peli rosa que la miraba desde el umbral de su despacho.

—¿Debo entender que no te diviertes con la fiesta? —preguntó, centrando sus ojos color chocolate en el rostro de Natsu Dragneel, tan atractivo como enojado en esos momentos.

Puso una mueca de desagrado, entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

Como de costumbre, el ritmo cardiaco de Lucy se disparó unos segundos hasta estabilizarse en un pulso más sereno y apropiado para una socia respetada de un próspero bufete de abogados situado en el centro de Londres.

—Es que no entiendo qué poderes extraños tendrán las palabras «fiesta de oficina» para que personas normalmente sensatas y reservadas se vuelvan locas —Natsu se acercó a la mesa de Lucy, se apoyó sobre el borde con el ceño fruncido—. En navidades pasó igual... Cana y Juvia acabaron catatónicas y las otras dos secretarias parecido. ¿Sabías que Jellal lleva veinte minutos encerrado con Erza en el cuarto de baño? Y Jet y Droy están haciendo apuestas a ver quién se lleva a Levy a casa.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. Llevaba cinco años en el bufete de Makarov, Laxus y Asociados y los dos socios fundadores, Makarov Dreyar y Laxus Dreyar, eran los primeros en soltar miraditas descaradas, impertinentes en ocasiones, a las empleadas.

—Quizá te interese limpiarte el pintalabios de la mejilla —le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Malditas mujeres! —gruñó Natsu mientras sacaba del bolsillo un pañuelo de tela y se frotaba el pómulo.

Todas las mujeres del bufete, desde la jovencita Wendy de diecinueve años, con su melena azul y sus ojos de vamos a la cama, hasta Mirajene, la ayudante de los dos socios fundadores, estaban más o menos colgadas por Dragneel.

Y el aire distante e indiferente de este, la ley no escrita de separar el trabajo del placer por completo, parecía desesperar a las mujeres más depredadoras, ansiosas por darse a notar en los días en que, como aquel, el protocolo de la rutina laboral se relajaba un poco.

—Ese rosa es de Mirajene, ¿no? —preguntó Lucy, enamorada también de Natsu desde hacía años.

Pero, aunque habría dado cualquier cosa por ser ella quien le hubiera dado ese beso, hacerlo habría arruinado la cercanía que había cosechado con él gracias al autocontrol.

Sabía que la consideraba su amiga, probablemente la única amiga que tenía, pues nunca mantenía el contacto con las mujeres con las que salía después de romper con ellas. El hombre de hielo. Así lo habían apodado las mujeres del bufete, lo que no impedía que todas fantasearan con derretirlo.

Pero no era de hielo. Bastaba ver a su hija de seis años para darse cuenta. Claro que, salvo Lucy, ninguna de las compañeras había tenido el privilegio de ver a la niña.

—¡Lucy! —bramó Natsu—. Pensaba que podría terminar el expediente de Gildartz antes de cerrar esta noche, pero parecía que se pensaba que la había llamado al despacho a otra cosa muy distinta.

—No seas gruñón —contestó Lucy—. A Mirajene le gusta coquetear un poco, nada más.

Natsu la escudriñó con esos ojos jades penetrantes. Luego se relajó, esbozó una de esas sonrisas que le aflojaban las rodillas a Lucy.

—Mirajene es atractiva, pero no deja de ser mi secretaria, por Dios.

Lo que, viniendo de Natsu, lo decía todo.

—¿Estás preparado para el cumpleaños de Asuka? Es este fin de semana, ¿no?

—El veinte dé enero —dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Le encantaba su voz.

Formaba parte de ese atractivo general que le volvía las hormonas dinamita. Lucy miró los hombros anchos, musculosos de Natsu, y descubrió que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Expulsó el aire despacio, hasta estar segura de poder hablar.

—Estará emocionada —comentó con tanta naturalidad como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que lo que quería era pegar un brinco y comérselo a besos.

No debería haberse tomado aquellas dos copas de vino con la comida, pensó. Con Natsu alrededor, necesitaba estar cien por cien alerta en todo momento.

—Se sube por las paredes —dijo él, esbozando otra de esas sonrisas demoledoras—. Al parecer, pasar de los seis a los siete años es un acontecimiento de máxima importancia. No creo que se haya dejado a un solo niño del barrio sin invitar. Y a eso súmale que no para de pedir que le regalemos un hámster de cumpleaños.

—¿Y le regalará el hámster su papá? —preguntó Lucy.

Aunque era una pregunta retórica, pues si Asuka le hubiese pedido la luna, Natsu se las habría arreglado para envolvérsela en papel de regalo y ponerla con el resto de los regalos el domingo por la mañana.

Su mujer había muerto hacía seis años y medio, mientras conducía en medio de una tormenta que había tronchado un árbol. El tronco había caído sobre el coche y, aunque Asuka iba dentro, el cinturón de seguridad del cochecito para bebés le había salvado la vida. Tras quedar atrapada entre los hierros, la niña había necesitado una operación de nueve horas, que la había dejado con una ligera cojera.

—Lleva dos días viviendo en el cuarto de baño la abuela —reconoció Natsu, consciente de que su niñita lo manejaba con sólo mover un dedo—. Lo que es un acto de heroísmo por su parte; teniendo en cuenta que le tiene fobia a todo tipo de roedores.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

No la extrañaba. La asistenta adoraba el suelo que pisaba Asuka y, dado que no se había casado y tenía los sesenta años pasados, consideraba a Natsu y a la niña como su familia y cumplía a la perfección.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Natsu tras inclinarse sobre la mesa para servirse una copa de vino de la botella que Levy, la secretaria de Lucy, le había llevado tras comprender que no podría convencer a su jefa para que se uniera a la fiesta—. ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?

Le costó un par de segundos reaccionar.

La presencia de Natsu la dejaba hipnotizada siempre e intuir el contorno musculoso de sus muslos debajo de los pantalones la derretía. Aunque habían pasado más de cuatro años desde que había terminado por comprender que estaba loca, irrevocable e inútilmente enamorada de Natsu Dragneel, en el fondo no lo había asimilado todavía.

Lo cierto era que debería haberse ido del bufete entonces, o en alguno de los cuatro años siguientes. Habría sido lo más sensato, lo que le habría recomendado a cualquier otra persona en su situación.

Natsu nunca hablaba de su difunta esposa, pero todos sabían que durante meses y meses tras aquella muerte imprevista, había vivido como un robot, limitándose a respirar, e incluso al volver a reencontrarse con la raza humana, se había mantenido distante con el género opuesto.

Un par de años después del fallecimiento de Lissana, su esposa, había empezado a quedar con alguna mujer, pero no había llegado a establecer ninguna relación estable.

La única persona que tenía un hueco en su corazón era su hija y no parecía tener intención de cambiar tal circunstancia.

—¿Este fin de semana? —contestó Lucy por fin—. He quedado para cenar mañana y luego me voy a York a ver a mi familia. No los veo desde navidades. Fue agotador, con todos los sobrinos y sobrinas reunidos.

Le habría gustado que Natsu se apartara un poco. El hecho de que no fuese consciente de su atractivo no le facilitaba las cosas lo más mínimo.

—A veces pienso que Asuka no tiene primos ni más parientes que mis padres, en Oxford —comentó él antes de dar un sorbo a la copa de vino.

Pero lo que Lucy pensaba era que la loción de afeitar de Natsu debía estar prohibida por constituir un peligro para la paz mental de las mujeres. Y, también, pensaba en la sensación de notar esa piel bronceada y el vello incipiente de la barbilla sobre sus propios labios.

—No sé, yo la veo una niña muy feliz —contestó cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta a su comentario. Luego se atrevió a romper el código de silencio que sellaba la amistad entre ambos—. ¿Tu mujer no tenía hermanos?

Era la primera que le hacía referencia a Lissana.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo hacía sin llevarse una mirada gélida. Pero, aparte de ponerse un poco rígido, no pareció molestarse.

—No, nació de una madre soltera y se crió en diversos orfanatos —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Después se levantó, fue hacia la ventana y se terminó el vino de un trago—. Parece que va a nevar —añadió, dándole la espalda, con la vista perdida en el tráfico de Londres.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando la interrumpió una carcajada estridente procedente del exterior, mezclada con un bullicio de voces y botellas a las que quitaban el corcho.

—Creo que voy a refugiarme en mi despacho, a ver si avanzo un poco con el expediente este —continuó Ichigo—. Ya he brindado con Gildartz cuando Makarov y Laxus le han hecho entrega del reloj de oro y a su secretaria le ha dado por emocionarse. No me apetece oír de cómo piensa pasar la jubilación con su mujer. Hasta luego, Lucy.

Esta asintió con la cabeza mientras Natsu salía de su despacho.

Era evidente que no le había gustado la mención a su mujer. Durante el resto de la tarde, mientras trabajaba y los demás compañeros iban marchándose de la oficina, se quedó con la sensación de que había metido la pata. Estaba claro que Natsu no había superado todavía su muerte.

¿Cómo sería sentirse querida hasta tal punto? No era la primera vez que le rondaba la pregunta por la cabeza. Y a veces se permitía dar rienda suelta a la imaginación para reprochárselo con severidad minutos después. Sabía que esas divagaciones terminaban entristeciéndola siempre.

Y hacía años que había dejado de engañarse con que un día Natsu la miraría a los ojos y la flecha de Cupido le atravesaría el pecho. Era el momento de volver a recordarse lo afortunada que era.

Tenía treinta y dos años, mucho prestigio en su parcela de derecho familiar dentro del bufete y la seguridad de un buen cheque a fin de mes. Tenía su casita, un coche, libertad para darse caprichos y un montón de amigos. Su vida social no merecía la atención de los periódicos sensacionalistas, pero tenía la agenda llena de todo tipo de actividades y no tenía que pasar una tarde sola salvo cuando así lo quería. Era una mujer con suerte. Con mucha suerte. La más suertuda, pensó con una mezcla de ironía e irritación mientras se levantaba frustrada hacia la ventana.

Había anochecido, las luces de las oficinas y las tiendas competían con los faros de los coches que serpenteaban por la calle a la hora punta. Había llegado el fin de semana, un momento esperado con ilusión por muchas personas. Para ella, en cambio, no eran más que dos días en los que no tendría ocasión de ver a Natsu.

¡Dios!, ¡daba pena! Lo suyo era un caso perdido. Miró el reflejo que le devolvía el cristal, una cara ovalada de ojos violáceos y delicadas facciones. Se alisó el pelo con gesto distraído y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que le dolía la cabeza. Probablemente se debía a la cantidad de vino que había ido tomando a lo largo de la tarde, más que a las horquillas con que se sujetaba el cabello, pero, de repente, se rebeló contra el peinado formal que llevaba siempre en el trabajo y dejó que le cayese con libertad hasta los omoplatos. Así mejor. Bajó la barbilla, cerró los ojos, giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, despacio, cambiando de sentido, mientras se masajeaba los músculos situados en la base del cuello.

Había sido un día muy largo y, a pesar de haber estado pegada a la mesa, no había hecho ni la mitad de lo que había planeado. Y, como de costumbre, era la última en salir. Entonces tomó conciencia de que se estaba compadeciendo y se odió a sí misma y a la situación con Natsu en general, por no tener visos de evolucionar como a ella le gustaría. Exhaló un ligero suspiro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Momento en el que una voz inesperada estuvo a punto de provocarle un infarto:

—¿Lucy?, ¿te encuentras mal? ¿Qué te pasa?

Acto seguido, dos manos grandes y firmes la giraron y Lucy se encontró a un par de centímetros del pecho de Natsu, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus ojos jade.

No supo si su reacción se debió al rumbo de sus anteriores pensamientos, o al vino, o a que había dado por sentado que Natsu ya se había ido de la oficina y no lo vería durante dos días eternos, o quizá al amor que arrasó su corazón de lágrimas al verlo, pero Lucy rompió a llorar. Y no en un llanto femenino, delicado, bajo control, sino a chorros, sollozando desconsolada y con la nariz moqueando.

Ni siquiera consiguió serenarse cuando se vio abrazada con ternura entre sus brazos, con las mejillas húmedas sobre ese torso con el que tantas veces había soñado, mientras Natsu le susurraba naderías para tranquilizarla. Era una tortura. Una tortura deliciosa, por la que merecía la pena morir, pero tortura al fin y al cabo.

Lucy lloró hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas. Era la primera sorprendida. Pero, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo abatida que estaba, cinco años sin un abrazo o una caricia del hombre al que amaba era mucho tiempo.

En cualquier caso, había hecho el ridículo delante dé Natsu. ¿Qué le diría?, se preguntó mientras los últimos sollozos remitían y él continuaba abrazándola. No le podía decir la verdad y estaba segura de que no engañaría a Natsu si intentaba mentirle. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Dios!, ¿qué había hecho?

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me encanta esta escritora y la historia se ****me hacia tan Natsu y Lucy... Se que es un poco raro como están repartidos los personajes ¡pero espero que os acostumbréis! ¡Hasta la próxima! Y también lo siento si se me escapa algún nombre que no tenga nada que ver con la historia.**


	2. Capítulo 2

_Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia en si a Helen Brooks._

* * *

Se habría quedado entre sus brazos toda la vida. Pegada contra su pecho, podía oír los latidos de su corazón, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y oler una fragancia mezcla de aftershave caro y la propia esencia de Natsu. Aunque estuviera abrazándola como a una amiga, si aquello no era el cielo se le parecía mucho. Se sorbió la nariz y, cuando notó que la apartaba para secarle los ojos con un pañuelo, le entraron ganas de romper a llorar decepcionada.

Abrió los ojos, inundados de lágrimas, y vio que Natsu la miraba con sincera preocupación. Por más que lo intentó, a Lucy no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que decir para poner fin a aquella incómoda situación.

Aunque Natsu no parecía tenso. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa comprensiva y atractiva al mismo tiempo y sus ojos de color jade la radiografiaban con una intensidad que la hacía sentirse desnuda.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

No, no quería. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo mientras trataba de reunir fuerzas para las siguientes preguntas. Porque habría más preguntas. Por supuesto que sí. Natsu era un abogado fantástico, con mente de científico, racional y observadora. Era famoso por su tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad. Lucy sabía que muchos colegas lo consideraban un genio. Y, en esos momentos, cada neurona de ese cerebro privilegiado estaba centrada en ella.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que estás mal? —preguntó Natsu con suavidad—. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Dios, no podía humillarse más. Tenía que conservar un poco de dignidad, rezó desesperada. Aunque fuera lo último que le pidiera en toda su vida.

Lucy agarró el pañuelo de Natsu, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la mesa de trabajo, donde se desplomó sobre el asiento.

—Lo... lo siento —acertó a contestar.

Luego, observó horrorizada mientras Natsu se acercaba a ella y le agarraba ambas manos con cariño.

—No lo sientas —dijo este—. Ni tengas vergüenza de llorar delante de mí. Hace mucho que somos amigos. Y todos los demás se han ido, así que no te preocupes por ellos.

¿Los demás? ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en ellos!

—No puede ser el trabajo —continuó Natsu con voz de terciopelo—. Makarov está encantado contigo y dice que no deja de maravillarlo la cantidad de trabajo que sacas adelante. Y dijiste que en navidades lo pasaste muy bien con tus padres, tus hermanas y todos los niños en casa. Así que, llámame entrometido o presuntuoso, pero, ¿es posible que este desánimo tan extraño en ti tenga que ver con un hombre?

—Sí, es por un hombre —reconoció Lucy y se arrepintió al instante de haber hablado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo había dicho y no podía dar marcha atrás. Se obligó a levantar la cabeza y vio que Natsu la miraba con simpatía. Nada más. Sólo entonces comprendió que había esperado algo distinto: una chispa de inquietud, un leve asomo de celos, cierta tensión en ese congelador que tenía por cerebro, donde parecía tenerlo todo perfectamente compartimentado. Y entonces se sintió fatal, miserablemente culpable mientras Natsu extendía una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Está claro que no sé nada del tema —murmuró él con afecto y sinceridad—. Pero estoy seguro de que ese hombre no te merece, ni merece la pena que llores por él.

Podía ser, pero tampoco era lo que más la ayudaba en esos momentos. Además, no tenía el menor derecho a esperar nada de Natsu; se recordó a su pesar. No podía reprocharle que la viera como a una amiga, de la misma manera que ella no podía evitar amarlo. Lo miró a la cara y, de pronto, le pareció advertir una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta de que no sé nada sobre tus relaciones con el sexo opuesto —comentó pensativo—. Nunca me has hablado de esa parte de tu vida privada, ¿no?

Lucy se encogió de hombros con cautela. Intuía cierto tono acusador en el comentario, pero no era el momento de señalar que tampoco se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle antes. Seguro que ese cerebro sagaz y afilado estaba recopilando datos y Lucy ya había hablado más que suficiente. Se moriría allí mismo si Natsu llegaba a sospechar siquiera lo que sentía por él.

—Tú tampoco de la tuya —contestó con calma.

—Cierto —Natsu asintió con la cabeza, permaneció unos segundos callado, como dirigiendo la respuesta, antes de añadir—. ¿Hace mucho que lo conoces?

—Un tiempo —Lucy se revolvió encima de la silla.

—¿Y habéis discutido?

—No exactamente. Lo que pasa es que él no quiere tener una relación estable y yo sí —contestó ella satisfecha.

Al menos eso era verdad, se consoló, sorprendida por lo duro que le estaba resultando mentir a Natsu. Aunque, si se ceñía a las palabras que había dicho, en realidad no estaba mintiendo, nada más... ¿despistando?

—Cambiará de opinión, Lucy. Dale tiempo. A los hombres les cuesta comprometerse a veces.

—No, no cambiará —contestó con firmeza—. No siente por mí lo que yo siento por él.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él? —preguntó tan asombrado que Lucy estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—Sí —respondió.

—¡Hay que fastidiarse!

Exacto, era un buen resumen de la situación. No le quedaba más remedio que fastidiarse. Y lo peor de todo era que Natsu la miraba como si tuviese ganas de agarrar al otro tipo para estrangularlo.

—Da igual —contestó Lucy por fin.

—Déjalo, Lucy. Si no lo has dejado ya, deja a ese tipo. Si la relación no tiene futuro y te está haciendo daño, es mejor cortar por lo sano y seguir adelante.

—No puedo —respondió ella con intensidad desgarradora—. Puede que no quiera casarse conmigo y que no me ame como yo a él, pero es mi mundo hasta que él elija abandonarlo.

Natsu la miraba como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, con los ojos bien abiertos, con una emoción que lo hacían más atractivo que nunca. Sacudió la cabeza y se mesó el pelo, gesto habitual en él cuando se enfadaba. Lucy sabía muchos detallitos de ese tipo. Había tenido cinco años enteros para aprender a conocerlos.

—Él es idiota, pero tú mucho más por perder el tiempo con un cerdo desagradecido —afirmó Natsu furioso—. Ya no eres una niña, Lucy.

—Muchas gracias, Natsu —señaló ella con sarcasmo—. Justo lo que necesitaba oír. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

—No quería decir... Maldita sea, sabes que eres una mujer bonita, estás en la flor de la vida. Pero no... —Natsu frenó en seco, consciente de que estaba empeorando las cosas—. No me gusta que te usen así, nada más —finalizó con suavidad.

Si no era el colmo de la ironía, no sabía lo que era. Lucy compuso un gesto de indiferencia y contestó con frialdad, dando a entender que daba la conversación por terminada:

—No me están utilizando, Natsu. Él nunca me prometió nada y yo sabía dónde me estaba metiendo. Pero hacen falta dos para bailar un tango, nada mas. Normalmente lo llevo bien, pero esta noche me has pillado en un momento de debilidad. Quizá se deba a que ha sido una semana agotadora y estoy cansada, o que he tomado vino con el estómago vacío. No sé. Pero estoy bien, de verdad.

Natsu se quedó mirándola a los ojos. No parecía nada convencido. Y Lucy reconocía esa mirada. Natsu te ofrecía una solución evidente a un problema y ella no la veía. Era la mirada que utilizaba cuando un cliente le ponía dificultades o se mostraba obtuso. En esos momentos, el prodigioso cerebro de Natsu debía de estar diseñando alguna nueva estrategia.

—Vale —dijo de pronto. Estaba claro que había llegado a una conclusión, pensó Lucy. El tono de voz y la expresión enigmática de su sonrisa así lo indicaban—. Acabas de decir que tienes el estómago vacío y yo apenas he picado un par de cosas del bufé, así que te vienes a mi casa y nos comemos una de las lasañas tan deliciosas de la abuela. Y luego, cuando haya acostado a Asuka y el salón esté libre, tú y yo vamos a tener una buena charla —añadió con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Sabía que tenía buena intención, pero, por una vez, por más irracional que fuese, le entraron ganas de estrangularlo. Porque no, no le apetecía seguir exponiendo su maltrecho corazón y perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Lo siento, Natsu, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no puedo —contestó con educación.

—¿Por?, ¿has quedado con él?

—No —Lucy se obligó a mantener la calma—. Pero tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes de ir mañana a York —añadió, bajando la vista hacia el escritorio.

La chaqueta gris de Natsu estaba desabotonada, de modo que dejaba al descubierto una camisa azul, también desabrochada por el cuello. Se había aflojado la corbata y estaba más sexy que nunca.

—Lo siento, pero no me vale —dijo él—. Me quedaría preocupado todo el fin de semana si lo dejamos así. Al menos ven a cenar y te relajas un par de horas. No tocaremos el tema si no te apetece. A Asuka le hará ilusión verte. Todavía habla de la mujer de mi trabajo que estuvo jugando con ella, y ya han pasado unas semanas.

—Es un cielo —Lucy sonrió.

Natsu se había agarrado la gripe y la había llamado para que le llevase a casa unos papeles urgentes después de trabajar. Una vez allí, la abuela había insistido en prepararles la cena y Asuka se había mostrado una niña alegre y cariñosa.

Pero ver a Natsu relajado, sin la presión del trabajo, en un hogar acogedor y atendiendo a su hija con tanto cariño a pesar de estar enfermo había trastocado su equilibrio emocional. Lucy había regresado a su casa y se había pasado la noche llorando. Y no le apetecía repetir la experiencia.

—Natsu...

—Por favor, Lucy, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por nuestra amistad, ¿vale? —insistió él con una sonrisa ganadora—. Para que me quede tranquilo.

Aunque era consciente de que utilizar su encanto personal era una de sus estrategias manipuladoras, Lucy no pudo evitar sucumbir.

—Pero... no quiero... hablar del tema... si voy.

—Hecho —dijo Natsu.

—Y no podré quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo que limpiar un poco la casa y estaré fuera el fin de semana —accedió con voz trémula.

—Lo entiendo. Venga, terminas lo que estés haciendo y nos vemos... ¿En diez minutos? —propuso Natsu con alegría.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo había terminado liándose para ponerse en aquella situación tan embarazosa.

—Y nada de seguir pensando en ese idiota esta noche, ¿prometido? —dijo él—. Céntrate en el regalo que le vas a dar a Asuka por su cumpleaños, ¿vale? ¿Qué hay en el paquete que me diste para ella, por cierto? —agregó para desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Una muñeca —contestó Lucy. Prefirió no especificar que era una muñeca con vestido de novia, por temor a que Natsu lo interpretase como un deseo irrealizado, pero estaba segura de que a Asuka le encantaría—. Bueno, en diez minutos, ¿no?

Natsu capto la indirecta y se marcho, Lucy permaneció sentada un par de minutos, aterrada, hasta que consiguió serenarse un poco. No pasaba nada. Natsu no sabía que era él el hombre por el que sufría y nunca se enteraría si ella no se lo decía. Así que calma, podía estar tranquila.

Cuando Natsu reapareció en el despacho, Lucy ya había despejado el escritorio.

—¿Lista? —preguntó sonriendo desde la puerta.

Se había puesto un abrigo negro que realzaba la anchura de sus formidables hombros. El hombre lo tenía todo. Todo menos lo único que de verdad quería: a su esposa. ¿Qué aspecto habría tenido Lissana?, ¿qué carácter habría tenido para cautivar el corazón de Natsu de esa manera?

En la oficina se rumoreaba que era una castaña, alta, esbelta, de gran belleza, pero la vez que Lucy había ido a su casa no había encontrado ninguna fotografía de la madre de Asuka.

La niña era bajita para su edad, de ojos marrones y pelo moreno y, aunque era adorable, no podía decir que fuese guapa, lo que no dejaba de resultar sorprendente dados los genes.

—¿Lucy?

—Perdón —se disculpó esta—. Estaba distraída. No tengo un buen día.

—Eso parece —contestó él con suavidad. Lucy ya se había puesto el abrigo antes de que Natsu llegara. Se echó el pelo hacia un lado y le bailó con libertad sobre los hombros—. ¿Por qué no llevas el pelo suelto normalmente? Es un crimen ocultar un pelo tan bonito.

—Me parece más formal recogérmelo en el trabajo —contestó, tratando de mostrarse indiferente ante el halago.

Era la primera vez que Natsu le hacía un piropo no relacionado con el trabajo y la había pillado desprevenida. Y aunque parecía relajado, como de costumbre, Lucy notó que algo había cambiado, como si el ambiente se hubiese cargado de electricidad. Entonces se regañó por tonta. No debía engañarse. Sólo había sido un piropo sin importancia. Lo único que ocurría era que no estaba acostumbrada a coquetear ni a recibir esa clase de halagos, nada más.

Era la menor de cinco hermanas y siempre se había sentido descolgada. Las demás sólo se llevaban dos años de diferencia de una a otra, mientras que ella tenía seis años menos que Michelle, la cuarta de las cinco hijas. Además, Lizzie, Susan, Miranda y Michelle eran altas, castañas y guapas.

Ella, en cambio, era baja, delgada, rubia, diferencias que siempre habían suscitado la curiosidad de amigos y familiares. Y aunque las quería a todas por igual, sentía que no formaba parte de su mismo grupo. El hecho de que se hubiesen casado todas pronto para tener familias numerosas tampoco ayudaba.

—Espero que a la abuela no la moleste que me presente sin avisar —comentó mientras apagaba la lámpara de la mesa.

—En absoluto. Seguro que se alegra de verte —respondió con alegría Natsu.

Luego, después de salir del despacho, le puso la mano en el talle y echaron a andar hacia el ascensor en un gesto amistoso habitual en él. Como siempre, aquel ligero contacto sólo conseguía subir la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Hacía mucho que Lucy había dejado de sentirse culpable o avergonzada por las reacciones silenciosas de su cuerpo, pero esa noche era distinta. De alguna manera, se alegraba de que la melena oscilara sobre su cara, ocultando el rubor de las mejillas.

Entró deprisa en el ascensor. Cuando Natsu retiró la mano de su espalda para pulsar el botón de bajada, Lucy se alegró y lo lamentó al mismo tiempo. Siempre estaba igual con ese hombre. Como una gata sobre un tejado de cinc. Era un milagro que Natsu no lo supiera, aunque pasarse la infancia y la adolescencia ocultando sus sentimientos y simulando que todo estaba bien había sido un buen entrenamiento.

Después de conocerlo había entendido por qué nunca se había sentido inclinada a acostarse con ninguno de sus anteriores novios. Había estado esperando a Natsu sin saberlo. La pena era que no se lo hubiera encontrado antes de que él conociese a Lissana. Aunque tampoco se habría parado a mirarla. Le bastaba ponerse delante de un espejo para comprobar que era más resultona que atractiva, nada más, y las mujeres con las que Natsu salía eran auténticas bellezas.

—No he traído el coche. Sabía que caería alguna copa con la fiesta —comentó él mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban—. Pero habrá taxis de sobra a estas horas.

—Yo también lo he dejado en casa —contestó Lucy.

—Está empezando a nevar y hace un viento helador, así que espérame en el vestíbulo mientras paro el taxi.

Estaba a punto de contestar que podía aguantar un par de minutos en la calle sin problemas, por mucho frío que hiciera, cuando el ascensor dio un tirón y se paró entre dos plantas. El movimiento la hizo desequilibrarse hacia Natsu, que abrió los brazos al instante para recibirla, al tiempo que retrocedía contra una de las paredes.

Todo había ocurrido en un segundo y, aparte del miedo que sentía por estar atrapada en una caja metálica, Lucy pensó que era la segunda vez que estaba entre los brazos de Natsu esa noche. Y era maravilloso. Las luces se habían apagado un momento, pero luego, justo antes de que el ascensor volviera a funcionar, se encendieron de nuevo. Natsu no se movió. Ni ella.

Porque no podía. La sangre le corría con violencia por las venas, ya no de miedo, sino de excitación.

—Sólo ha sido un susto —comentó él con voz rugosa.

—Sí —respondió Lucy, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

Una sensación mareante la embriagó y, de pronto, tuvo la certeza de que Natsu iba a besarla. Empezó a temblar contra su pecho y bajó la mirada hacia esos labios sensuales que se acercaban lentamente.

Con suma dulzura, su boca cayó sobre la de Lucy, cuyo corazón palpitaba desenfrenado mientras una vocecilla susurraba: «Te lo dije, te dije que sería fantástico». Luego estalló el deseo, cada vez más fogoso, a medida que la lengua de Natsu se abría paso entre sus labios. Lucy seguía aferrada a los hombros de Natsu, a los que se había sujetado al desequilibrarse, y no podía creerse lo bien que la hacía sentirse sólo con su boca. Por otra parte, siempre había sabido que sería así... Desde el principio de los tiempos.

Entonces, antes casi de empezar, el beso terminó. El ascensor se había parado y Natsu levantó la cabeza de golpe, como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido entré los dos.

—Perdona, Lucy —se disculpó mientras se abrían las puertas—. No debería haber pasado. No suelo aprovecharme de una dama en apuros —añadió en broma, tratando de quitar hierro al beso que habían compartido.

Se sentía abochornada. Lo había invitado a besarla. No, sólo le había faltado suplicárselo. Después de todo lo que le había contado en el despacho. De modo que Natsu estaría pensando que en realidad no quería tanto al hombre por el que había estado llorando minutos antes. Si es que no sospechaba, Dios no lo quisiera, que era por él por quien sufría.

—Yo también lo siento —se obligó a contestar, asombrada por lo firmes que sonaron sus palabras, teniendo en cuenta lo que sentía por dentro—. Habrá sido el vino. Quizá teníamos que haber comido un poco.

—Quizá —contestó Natsu. Habían llegado al vestíbulo y la giró hacia él con un movimiento delicado—. Pero esta noche estabas muy vulnerable y yo lo sabía.

Estaba cargándose con todas las culpas cuando los dos sabían que ella había participado en el beso de buena gana. ¿Qué podía decir?, ¿qué podía hacer para remediar aquella situación tan espantosa?

—No digo nada de si estaba vulnerable, pero me alegra comprobar que la vida sigue aunque tenga el corazón un poco magullado. Sobreviviré, Natsu, así que no te preocupes —dijo con serenidad—. En cuanto al beso, sé que eres mi amigo y te ha dado pena verme triste.

Lo que era cierto, pensó mortificada. En cinco años no había conseguido que le diese más que algún beso en la mejilla. Y, de pronto, le contaba la historia de su amor no correspondido y le pedía casi que le confirmase si seguía siendo atractiva para el sexo opuesto. ¿Qué iba a hacer el pobre? Prácticamente, lo había obligado a besarla.

Vio que Natsu abría la boca, pero, fuese lo que fuese lo que hubiera tenido intención de decir, quedó interrumpido cuando el guardia de seguridad salió del chiscón de recepción para desearles un buen fin de semana. Luego salieron a la calle, las aceras ya estaban cubiertas de una capa muy fina de nieve, e Natsu paró un taxi negro de ese modo tan decidido y natural en él.

Una vez refugiados en el asiento trasero, Natsu empezó a hablar de esto y aquello mientras atravesaban Londres hacia Harrow, donde vivía. Pero Lucy notaba que estaba poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarla lo más mínimo, haciendo todo lo posible por levantar una barrera entre los dos.

Lo había desconcertado. De hecho, estaba segura de que Natsu estaba molesto con ella por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo esa noche. Lucy se oía conversar con naturalidad, en medio de la confusión que la ofuscaba, y daba gracias a Dios por la fuerza interior que le estaba permitiendo mantener la compostura. Pero, al menos, aquel lamentable episodio dejaba una cosa clara: después de esa noche, no le quedaría más remedio que hacer lo que debería haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Renunciaría a su cargo en Makarow, Laxus y Asociados.

La única forma de acabar con aquella agonía era seguir el consejo de Natsu, cortar por lo sano y seguir adelante.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por decirme que se me había es pasado algún Ichigo y ya lo he cambiado! Esta vez lo he subido rápido pero la próxima no será tan rápido... ¡Dejar muchos reviews para que me motive en subirlo cuanto antes!**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia en si a Helen Brooks._

* * *

Después de salir del taxi, le resultó reconfortante que la puerta del chalé se abriera y fuese ella el centro de atención de Asuka. Lucy se sintió conmovida por la alegría con que la recibió la niña.

—La abuela dice que te vas a quedar a cenar con nosotros —dijo sonriente, dándole la manita, después de informarla de que sólo faltaba una noche después de esa, sólo una, para que cumpliese siete años.

Lucy había supuesto que Natsu habría avisado a la asistenta desde el despacho.

—Sólo si la abuela tiene comida suficiente —contestó, sonriendo a la otra mujer.

—Para dar de comer a un regimiento —afirmó la abuela—. Dame tu abrigo y ve a sentarte frente a la chimenea, que hace mucho frío.

Era agradable sentirse mimada para variar. Muy agradable. Asuka la guió hasta el salón, amplio y lujosamente amueblado, donde un leño enorme llameaba en la chimenea, proyectando un baile de sombras por la pieza. Lucy recordó que en su anterior visita, un par de semanas antes de Navidad, había un gigantesco árbol decorado en una esquina. Sonrió al repasar la conversación que había tenido con Asuka.

—¡Qué preciosidad de árbol! —había exclamado Lucy.

—¡Mira el hada de arriba! —había contestado la niña, entusiasmada—. La he hecho yo sola. Papá dice que es la mejor hada que ha visto en su vida —añadió henchida de orgullo.

—Es verdad, es el hada más bonita —convino Lucy—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Asuka la miró a los ojos fijamente y, como quien otorga un favor enorme, respondió:

—Lucy.

—Es mi nombre —contestó esta complacida—. Pero yo no soy tan guapa.

—Para mí sí lo eres —dijo la niña.

Y luego, en un golpe de timidez, había echado a correr hacia su padre y había escondido la cara en sus piernas.

Lucy regresó al presente y vio a Natsu levantando a su hija en brazos para darle un besito sonoro en la punta de la nariz.

—Me he tomado toda la cena, papi —dijo la niña—. ¿Puedo bajar con vosotros después de bañarme?

—Ummmm —Natsu simuló pensarse la respuesta y miró a Lucy—. ¿A ti qué te parece?

—Estupendo —respondió ella, al tiempo que se preguntaba si Natsu sospechaba siquiera cómo se sentía viendo al abogado implacable de las horas de trabajo manipulado por esa niñita encantadora.

—Hora de bañarse, señorita —dijo la abuela tras regresar de colgar los abrigos—. Venga —Natsu posó a Asuka en el suelo y le acarició la coronilla—. Te prometo que Lucy seguirá cuando vuelvas —añadió mientras la niña salía del salón con la abuela.

—Es un cielo —comentó Lucy. De pronto, al quedarse a solas, el ambiente había vuelto a cargarse.

Una vez más, se torturó recordando cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de invitarlo a que la besara.

—Lo es —convino Natsu—. Se pasó los dos primeros años yendo y viniendo del hospital. Y hasta hace unos pocos meses los médicos no estaban seguros de si podría llegar a recuperarse totalmente después de un accidente tan grave. Pero ya está bien.

Nunca lo había oído hablar con tanta libertad sobre lo que había ocurrido y Lucy hizo lo posible por ocultar su sorpresa.

—Ha tenido la suerte de contar con un entorno agradable y un padre que la adora —contestó e hizo una pequeña pausa—. Seguro que eso la ha ayudado a curarse.

—Gracias —Natsu sonrió, pero Lucy advirtió cierta reserva en sus ojos.

Y todo por su culpa: Después del beso, había arruinado la relación de amistad que tantos años le había costado construir. Por otra parte, pensó mientras aceptaba la invitación de Natsu de tomar una copa antes de la cena, quizá ese beso fuera lo que necesitaba para cerrar esa etapa de su vida y seguir adelante. Pero, ¿cómo podría vivir sin verlo ni oírlo, sin compartir sus pequeños triunfos o los extraños casos que no iban como le habría gustado?

Lucy levantó la barbilla. No tenía sentido torturarse. Al fin y al cabo, la situación ya se le había ido de las manos durante esos momentos fascinantes en el ascensor. No podía echar marcha atrás ni tenía futuro con Natsu. La única salida era dimitir y marcharse. Lo antes posible.

Asuka se dio el baño más rápido de la historia y volvió abajo en tiempo récord, con un pijama con perritos y descalza. Le quedaba una ligera cojera, notó Lucy mientras la niña se sentaba en el sofá a su lado. Olía a champú de bebé y polvos de talco.

—Qué rápido te has bañado —le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, la abuela dice que papá va a tener que invitarte a cenar todos los días si me baño igual de rápido —contestó con alegría Asuka—. Mira lo que tengo en el bolsillo —añadió justo antes de sacar una baraja de cartas.

—Asuka, Lucy ha tenido mucho trabajo y está cansada —intervino Natsu—. No le apetece jugar.

—No me importa —Lucy sonrió a la carita esperanzada de la niña—. Pero como sea como la última vez, no creo que pueda ganarte. Eres muy buena.

—Sólo porque practico —respondió Asuka—. Si vienes a jugar mucho conmigo, serás tan buena como yo. Puede venir, ¿verdad, papá?

Natsu posó la mirada sobre Lucy un instante antes de dirigirla hacia la personita que estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

—Lucy tiene muchas cosas que hacer —contestó.

Estaba claro. Las probabilidades de que Natsu volviese a invitarla a su casa eran tantas como las de encontrar nieve en el infierno.

—Bueno, venga, baraja y a ver si esta vez se me da mejor —le dijo Lucy a la niña.

Estuvieron jugando hasta que la abuela apareció, anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Asuka pidió por favor que la dejasen sentarse a la mesa, en vez de mandarla a la cama, y Lucy la apoyó.

—Está bien, jovencita —accedió Natsu tras pensárselo unos segundos—. Pero tienes que portarte bien.

Era una situación demasiado íntima, demasiado bella. Demasiado dolorosa, se dijo Lucy mientras Natsu hacía cosquillas a Asuka. Desde que lo había conocido, había llegado a despreciar a quienquiera que hubiese inventado lo de que era mejor amar y perder que nunca haber amado. Porque ver a Natsu así, con su familia, era muy duro, pero si este la hubiese llegado a amar y luego se lo hubiesen arrebatado, Lucy no habría podido seguir viviendo.

Cuando llegaron al postre, Asuka estaba sentada sobre él regazo de Natsu, el cual la sujetaba con un brazo mientras comía con el que le quedaba libre. Lo hacía con tal soltura que era evidente que la pequeña lo acompañaba a menudo mientras cenaba. Cuando terminaron, Asuka estaba casi dormida y la abuela la agarró en brazos.

—La llevo a la cama y recojo la mesa —dijo la asistenta—. ¿Por qué no volvéis al sofá y os sirvo un café?

—Gracias, abuela —contestó Natsu con calma.

Había temido ese momento durante toda la deliciosa cena de la abuela; sobre todo, después de la tensión que había intuido entre los dos cuando se habían quedado a solas. Pero no daba la impresión de que a Natsu lo afectase mucho el incidente del ascensor. Si no lo quisiera tanto, lo habría odiado por ser tan indiferente.

—La cena estaba deliciosa —dijo Lucy mirando hacia la asistenta, justo antes de que saliera del salón con Asuka—. Y te agradezco tu amabilidad, Natsu, pero de verdad que necesito volver pronto a casa. ¿Te importa si uso el teléfono para llamar a un taxi?

Pero Natsu se levantó, rodeó la mesa y corrió la silla de Lucy para que esta pudiese ponerse de pie también.

—Antes quiero hablar contigo —le dijo.

Se quedó sorprendida. Había esperado notarlo aliviado. Había supuesto que se alegraría de deshacerse de ella. Después de cinco años a su lado, sabía que cuando Natsu terminaba una relación, la terminaba de verdad. Y estaba convencida de que estaba espantado por el brote de locura que la había impulsado a besarlo en el ascensor. Todavía no podía creerse cómo había podido ser tan boba.

—En el despacho me dijiste que no teníamos por qué hablar de nada si no me apetecía —le recordó con cautela, controlando el tono de voz.

—Te mentí —contestó Natsu con firmeza.

—No... —Lucy respiró hondo antes de continuar—. ¿No estarás diciendo que me has engañado adrede?, ¿y que tenías intención de interrogarme quisiera o no?

—Eso es justo lo que estoy diciendo, Lucy —dijo él con insultante sinceridad.

Y todavía se atrevió a lanzarle una de sus demoledoras sonrisas.

Entonces se fijó en la intensidad con que aquellos ojos azules la estaban mirando, sin pestañear, y se dio cuenta de que no conocía a Natsu tan bien como había creído.

* * *

**Bueno Natsu es muy sincero... ¡Hola espero que os este gustando esta historia! Ya no voy a subir otro capítulo ¡hasta que haya más reviews! Me encanta que os guste, lo digo por los fallows y lo fav pero como todoa sabréis lo reviews importan mucho y a mi me cuesta adaptarlo ¡así que por favor! ¡Bueno adiós!**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia en si a Helen Brooks._

* * *

Lucy guardó silencio hasta que estuvieron sentados frente a la chimenea. Había aprendido a estar callada de pequeña, cuando se sentía vulnerable y quería protegerse, de modo que no le costó refugiarse en una especie de caparazón.

Pero al caparazón se le abrió una grieta cuando Natsu decidió sentarse junto a ella en el sofá, en vez de en la silla que había ocupado antes de la cena. Aun así, Lucy no tardó en recobrar la serenidad y pudo mirar a Natsu con dignidad cuando este arrancó:

—Somos amigos desde hace cinco años y acabo de darme cuenta de que no te conozco tan bien como creía.

Estuvo a punto de contestar que ella había pensado lo mismo hacía un instante, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Sabía que Natsu era un adversario peligroso y, de alguna manera, en las últimas horas se había convertido en eso. Debía recordarlo o tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

—Claro que me conoces. ¿Cómo no vas a conocerme? —respondió con seguridad.

Así era la Lucy a la que estaba acostumbrada: segura de sí misma, firme, competente, una mujer organizada que sabía sus metas y el camino hasta llegar a ellas.

La otra Lucy, la que se dormía llorando cada vez que se enteraba de que Natsu tenía una cita con alguna otra mujer, la que tenía sueños eróticos que la asombraban hasta a ella misma, tendría que permanecer oculta.

—Lo digo en serio. El novio este, por ejemplo —Natsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Te importa si te pregunto cuánto tiempo lleváis viéndoos? ¿Es una relación de hace unos meses o más?

—Más —reconoció Lucy.

—¡¿Más?! —exclamó él, notablemente sorprendido—. ¿Y dices que sí te conozco? Por Dios, Lucy, ¿por qué no me habías hablado antes de él? Sobre todo, si te hace sentirte tan triste. Porque te hace sentirte triste, ¿no? —añadió con más suavidad.

—A veces —admitió ella.

Natsu estaba medio girado hacia Lucy, con un brazo encima del sofá, tras los hombros de esta. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, el botón del cuello de la camisa estaba desabrochado y dejaba ver su pecho desnudo. Lucy desvió la mirada por miedo a repetir la actuación del beso en el ascensor.

—A veces —murmuró Natsu—. ¿O, más bien, casi siempre? Con todo lo que trabajas, apenas tienes tiempo para estar con él. ¿Te merece la pena pasarlo mal por unas pocas horas en su compañía?

—Si —contestó Lucy sin más.

Un monosílabo, pero a Natsu no le cupo duda de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Te está utilizando, Lucy. ¿Es que no lo ves? —contestó irritado. Luego respiró un par de veces para sosegarse—. Mira, intenta separarte un poco de tus sentimientos y míralo racionalmente.

—No es cuestión de lógica —repuso Lucy—. Y antes de que digas nada más, sé que tienes razón. Sé que ese hombre me tiene aprecio, pero nunca se casará conmigo. Lo sé. No quiere compromisos, no me ha hecho ninguna promesa y no es la clase de hombre que envía una tarjeta por San Valentín o me compra flores o bombones. De hecho, desde que lo conozco, no se ha acordado ni una vez del día de San Valentín.

—¿El día de San Valentín? —Natsu la miró como si estuviera loca—. No estamos hablando de un día concreto, por Dios. Estamos hablando de que estás desperdiciando tu vida por un hombre... Que no te llega ni a la altura del betún —finalizó enrabietado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo conoces? —replicó ella—. Seguro que me conoces lo suficiente para entender que se trata de un hombre muy especial si estoy enamorada de él, ¿no?

—No te conozco en absoluto —gruñó Natsu—. Parece como si te hubieras empeñado en que ese hombre es el único en el mundo. Eres joven, volverás a enamorarte si te libras de él y te das la oportunidad.

—No lo dirás por experiencia —contestó Lucy antes de tomar conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se quedó helada, sabedora de que había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró él, apretando los dientes.

Podía haberse contenido, haber inventado algún tipo de excusa atenuante, pero, de repente, se rebeló contra todos esos años de controlarse, de anteponer los sentimientos de Natsu a los de ella, de esperar convertirse en alguien imprescindible para él.

No tardaría en dar carpetazo a su relación con el bufete, así como a su amistad con Natsu, pero no se marcharía de puntillas, sino poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa. Estaba harta de andar con pies de plomo. ¡Natsu le había preguntado a qué se refería y le diría la verdad!

—A... a tu mujer —respondió con voz trémula a pesar de todas las bravatas—. Desde que murió, es como si una parte de ti también hubiese muerto.

—Tonterías. No es verdad. Lucy sabía que debía parar, pero, por alguna razón, no era capaz.

—He quedado con otras mujeres después de morir Lissana —contestó Natsu. Era la primera vez que lo oía pronunciar el nombre de su esposa y, aunque fuese ridículo, le dolió oírlo en sus labios.

—Puede que hayas tenido alguna cita, pero siempre has elegido mujeres que sólo querían pasar un buen rato, sin ataduras de ningún tipo —dijo ella, asombrada por su temeridad.

—No pueda creerme lo que estoy oyendo —murmuró Natsu, iracundo—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes algo de mí?, ¿qué derecho tienes a hablarme así? —añadió con violencia.

—El mismo que tu a hablarme del hombre al que amo —repuso con resentimiento—. Dices que sólo quiere acostarse conmigo y que me utiliza sexualmente, pero tú haces lo mismo con las mujeres con las que quedas, así que no te hagas el santo.

—¿Cómo...? —Natsu la agarró por los hombros.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados de cólera. Lucy prefirió no pensar en lo que habría sucedido a continuación si la abuela no hubiese irrumpido en el salón en ese instante.

—Aquí está el café —dijo la asistenta—. Y unas pastitas que he preparado esta tarde.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero Natsu consiguió contestar con asombrosa serenidad.

—Gracias, abuela.

—Voy a limpiar la cocina y me acuesto, si te parece bien —dijo esta—. Estoy un poco cansada. Asuka se ha levantado muy temprano y estaba preocupada, no fuera a entrar en mi habitación y descubriera el hámster, así que aquí nos tenías a las dos, desayunando a las seis de la mañana —añadió sonriente, ajena a la discusión que había interrumpido.

—Antes de irte a la cama, quiero darte las gracias otra vez por esta cena tan estupenda —acertó a decir Lucy—. Los congelados que me iba a preparar no pueden ni compararse.

—No es para tanto —contestó la abuela con modestia, complacida por el halago de todos modos—. En fin, buenas noches.

Lucy esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para volver a hablar.

—¿Quieres que me vaya, Natsu?

—No hasta que aclaremos un par de cosas —gruñó él. Lo que, en el lenguaje de Natsu, significaba que seguirían discutiendo hasta que la otra parte se rindiera y viese las cosas como él. Lucy agarró la cafetera, llenó sendas tazas y se echó leche y azúcar a la suya antes de dar un sorbo revitalizarte—. Parece que no tienes muy buen concepto de mí. ¿No será que ese hombre te está predisponiendo contra el género masculino en general?

—En absoluto —repuso Lucy con firmeza, disgustada por su arrogancia—. Y no es que tenga mal concepto de ti. Sólo soy realista.

Natsu se bebió media taza de un trago sin apartar la vista de Lucy.

—Lucy ¿Y cómo es que no me has hecho una lista con todos mis defectos hasta que tu súper amante entró en escena?

—¿Porque no me lo habías preguntado? —replicó ella. Por un instante, un instante de locura, le había parecido vislumbrar un atisbo de celos en la voz de Natsu; pero en seguida se dijo que no era posible. Sólo estaba oyendo la voz de un hombre herido en su orgullo—. Mira, Natsu, creo que nos hemos calentado...

Pero un grito al otro lado del salón la frenó en seco. Luego se oyó el ruido de un cuerpo cayéndose por las escaleras. Natsu se levantó como un resorte y corrió hacia el pasillo. Cuando Lucy llegó a su altura, se lo encontró arrodillado junto a la abuela, a la que se le había caído la bandeja con la cena que, probablemente, había tenido intención de llevarse a la cama. Había trozos de porcelana y manchones de Coca Cola por todas partes, así como un libro arrugado con portada de novela rosa.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Natsu mientras ponía un brazo bajo los hombros de la abuela, Lucy advirtió que la asistenta estaba pálida.

—Todo —dijo ella, tratando en vano de sonreír—. Lo siento mucho, Natsu. Estaba casi arriba cuando vi que el libro se me iba a caer. Intenté sujetarlo y, de pronto, me resbalé...

—Tranquila —Natsu acarició un mechón gris que caía sobre la frente de la abuela—. Quédate quieta mientras Lucy llama a la ambulancia.

—No, por favor.

Lucy desoyó las protestas de la abuela e hizo lo que Natsu había indicado. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que la ambulancia estaba de camino, corrió arriba y sacó de un armario una manta para taparla, dando gracias a Dios porque Asuka seguía dormida.

Al bajar, la abuela estaba llorando desconsolada, preocupada por la fiesta de cúmpleaños del domingo y por el dolor de las piernas, una de las cuales parecía rota, a juzgar por el ángulo en que estaba girada.

—No... no sabe hervir un huevo —dijo entre sollozos la asistenta, en alusión a Natsu—. ¿Cómo va a organizar una fiesta para veinte niños?

Natsu trató de no molestarse con la abuela por su falta de fe en su capacidad como anfitrión, pero cuanto más le aseguraba que todo iría bien, más fuerte lloraba la mujer.

—He estropeado la fiesta de Asuka —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. La he estropeado.

—¡Qué dices! —intervino Lucy—. Y, por favor, no te preocupes más por Natsu y Asuka. Si me dices qué necesitas hacer todavía, puedo retrasar mi viaje a Londres de mañana hasta que os haya echado una mano.

—Creía que habías quedado a cenar —comentó Natsu con suavidad.

Sólo entonces, al mirarlo a los ojos, Lucy comprendió que había dado por sentado que iba a ver a su novio.

—Había quedado, pero puedo cancelarlo —contestó ella antes de dirigirse a la abuela—. Iré contigo al hospital mientras Natsu se queda aquí con Asuka. Así me pones al corriente de lo que necesite saber. Quizá hasta vuelves a casa esta misma noche —añadió para darle ánimos.

—Muchas gracias, cariño —dijo la abuela. Estaba descompuesta de dolor, pero tras oír la sirena de la ambulancia acercándose y saber que Lucy la ayudaría, se relajó un poco—. Es como si te hubieran enviado del cielo.

Lucy no supo qué la hizo mirar hacia Natsu en ese preciso instante, pero, justo antes de que este se levantara a abrir la puerta, advirtió que a él no le resultaba tan celestial.

Claro que tampoco podía decirse que fuera un hombre romántico, pensó mientras acompañaba a la abuela al hospital. Bastaba con recordar la frialdad con que había despreciado el día de San Valentín. De acuerdo, los comercios aprovechaban ese día para vender, pero eso no significaba que no fuese bonito tener una excusa para mostrar tu amor a tu pareja, ¿no?

Tiempo atrás había recibido alguna tarjeta y algún ramo de flores de un admirador. Y aunque le había resultado agradable, sentir que te hacía un regalo romántico el hombre al que adorabas, el hombre al que querías más que a tu propia vida , tema que ser. Romántico que sin peros para expresarse lo que la conmovería que Natsu tuviese un detalle así con ella.

Pero nunca lo tendría. Ni siquiera la deseaba sexualmente. Y sin deseo, no había lugar para el amor... ¡Maldita fuera! ¿Qué hacía pensando en eso? Lucy se desenganchó de su red de musarañas y miró a la abuela, tumbada en una camilla en la ambulancia junto a un enfermero que la estaba atendiendo.

Había un momento y un lugar para cada cosa. ¡Y aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para estar pensando en el día de San Valentín!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Para algunas personas que me lo han preguntado solo quería aclarar que no lo escrito yo y que es una adaptación con el mismo nombre, ¡ojalá lo hubiera escrito yo! ¡Cuantos más reviews lo subo mas rápido!**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia en si a Helen Brooks._

* * *

La radiografías confirmaron lo peor. La abuela tenía dos fracturas en la pierna derecha y, según las explicaciones del médico al cargo de la unidad de urgencias, necesitaba entrar en quirófano. De modo que no podría regresar a casa hasta pasados un par de días.

Lucy telefoneó a Natsu varias veces para ir informándolo del resultado de las pruebas y cuando devolvieron a la abuela a la habitación, todavía anestesiada después de la operación, la noche empezaba a ceder el paso a los primeros rayos del día. De alguna manera, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo, Lucy había acabado prometiéndole a la abuela que se encargaría de los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños y de la organización de la fiesta en sí. Ya vería a su familia el fin de semana siguiente, le había asegurado a la asistenta.

—Voy a casa a echarme un par de horas —le dijo a Natsu cuando lo telefoneó por última vez—. Pero volveré luego para cocinar algo y preparar la tarta de Asuka. Y el domingo te ayudaré con la fiesta —añadió.

Tal vez no la amara, pero estaba decidida a aprovechar ese fin de semana y saborear cada segundo en compañía de ichigo para poder recordarlo el resto de su vida.

—Iremos a recogerte —contestó este, agarrándose al ofrecimiento, sin importarle que Lucy fuera a verse obligada a trastocar sus planes de ese fin de semana.

Pero le daba igual. Por alguna razón, de forma milagrosa, compartiría un fin de semana especial con él. De hecho, después de que el elegante Mercedes de Natsu aparcó frente a su casa horas después, tras haber acudido al hospital para asegurarse de que la abuela se estaba recuperando bien de la operación y los efectos de la anestesia, Lucy descubrió que no compartirían parte del fin de semana, sino el fin de semana entero.

—No tiene sentido que estés yendo de una casa a otra cuando tenemos una habitación de invitados libre —dijo él con decisión, secundado con entusiasmo por Asuka—. Debes de estar agotada después de anoche. Yo lo estoy.

Pero no lo parecía, pensó Lucy. Estaba irresistible. Salvo el día que estaba con gripe, nunca lo había visto con ropa informal. E incluso en aquella ocasión había estado cubierto por un manta enorme, rodeado de papeles de trabajo, negándose a meterse en la cama como habría hecho cualquier otra persona. Ese día, en vez de los trajes que solía vestir en el trabajo, llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey gris bajo una chaqueta negra de cuero que, en conjunto, habrían deshecho a cualquier mujer. Hasta el pelo parecía diferente, con algún pelo caído sobre la frente, suavizando el peinado riguroso de la oficina.

Aunque lo de llevar el pelo enmarañado debía de ser a causa del tiempo, pensó Lucy mirando hacia los copos de nieve justo antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada y conducir a Natsu y Asuka al salón.

—Qué acogedor —comentó él.

Lucy tragó saliva. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado junto a Natsu en el sofá, estrechamente abrazados, o tumbados frente a la chimenea haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer? Cientos, miles de veces.

—Gracias.

—Ojalá viviera aquí —dijo Asuka, entusiasmada por el tamaño de la casa, mucho más a su medida que el chalé de cinco habitaciones de Natsu—. Ese cuadro es muy bonito —añadió, apuntando hacia una fotografía enmarcada de una osa polar con un osezno en el regazo.

Apenas se veía la cara de la madre osa, pero el modo en que sujetaba a su hijito, captado con exquisito detalle, había enamorado a Lucy desde que había visto la fotografía en una galería de arte con precios desorbitados un par de años atrás.

De alguna forma, encerraba todos sus sueños de futuro: dar cariño y sentirse querida. Así que, a pesar del importe inscrito en la etiqueta, no había dudado en comprarlo. Se giró a Natsu, el cual, tras contemplar la fotografía, la miró con esos ojos jade penetrantes y le radiografió el alma... o al menos esa sensación le dio a Lucy.

Incómoda, desvió la vista hacia Asuka, la levantó en brazos y le dijo sonriente:

—¿Me vas a ayudar a preparar tu tarta de cumpleaños cuando lleguemos a casa? Tienes que decirme cómo quieres que la decoremos. Arriba tu nombre y los años, por supuesto. ¿Qué más?

—Un hámster —contestó la niña tras pensárselo unos segundos.

—¿Un hámster? —repitió Lucy. No había esperado esa respuesta. ¡Y no podía decirse que tuviera experiencia en hacer roedores!

—Sí, un hámster —Asuka asintió con la cabeza para, acto seguido, darle un fuerte abrazo.

Lucy sujetó ese cuerpecito vulnerable y, sacudida por un instinto maternal y protector, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas.

No quería encariñarse de esa mocosilla adorable. Bastante le dolía ya lo que sentía por su padre.

Por suerte, cuando Natsu terminó de meter su maleta y la mochila en el portaequipajes, Lucy ya había recobrado la compostura. Podía ser que ese acto de buena samaritana no fuera la cosa más inteligente que hubiese hecho en su vida, pero tampoco le había quedado mucho más remedio, se dijo mientras se ádentraban en el tráfico londinense en dirección a Harrow.

La abuela estaba tan desconsolada y dolorida que le habría prometido cualquier cosa para hacer que se sintiera mejor. Por otra parte, quería asegurarse de que Asuka disfrutara de una buena fiesta de cumpleaños.

¿Y Natsu?, la desafió una vocecilla interior. ¿Acaso no tenía nada que ver con ese gesto de sacrificio?

Debía reconocer que un poco sí, admitió para sus adentros. Para, un segundo después, con el corazón en la mano, comprender que era la primera y verdadera razón de fondo.

Lucy dejó vagar la vista sobre los copos que caían sobre la luna del coche y que tenían maravillada a Asuka, atrás con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Claro que ella estaba más fascinada por el cuerpazo musculoso del hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Podía ver sus hombros, caderas y piernas, pero alcanzaba a imaginar cada ángulo de esa anatomía masculina formidable. Lucy sabía lo peligroso que era el desbordante deseo sexual que sentía hacia Natsu, pero estaba ahí y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

—Espero que tus padres no se hayan disgustado por que hayas tenido que retrasar la visita al fin de semana que viene —comentó él.

—No, comprendieron que necesitabas que te echara una mano cuando les expliqué las circunstancias.

—¿Y tu cita? —preguntó Natsu con voz sedosa—. ¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado?

No respondió de inmediato. Lucy consideró si seguir dejándole creer que Mavis era un hombre. Y decidió que sería mejor que continuase equivocado... No fuera a descubrir de quién estaba enamorada realmente.

—No muy mal —contestó por fin.

—Papá y yo te hemos hecho la cama esta mañana —terció Asuka, poniendo fin al violento silencio que había caído sobre el coche—. Papá me ha dejado elegir la manta y he elegido la de las amapolas. ¿Te gustan las amapolas? —preguntó entusiasmada la niña.

—Me encantan. Es mi flor favorita —aseguró Lucy, satisfecha por la naturalidad con que le sonaba la voz, teniendo en cuenta que la idea de que Natsu le hubiese preparado la cama le había erizado el vello de la nuca.

—Y papá te ha puesto la manta eléctrica para que la cama esté calentita —continuó Asuka.

—Gracias —dijo Lucy, mirando a Natsu de reojo mientras paraba frente a un semáforo en rojo.

—De nada —contestó este—. Y, por favor, no dejes de llamarme si necesitas cualquier servicio personal mientras estés en casa —añadió con una sonrisa desconcertante.

¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? De repente, se sintió tan ofuscada que no se le ocurrió nada que contestar. No, debía de haberse equivocado. ¿O acaso pensaba que, después de lo que había pasado en el ascensor, podría acceder a tener una aventurilla sexual ese fin de semana?

Se arrepintió al instante. Natsu no era así. Él nunca se aprovecharía de alguien en su situación para satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Podía ser que quedara con mujeres que rehuyeran todo tipo de compromiso tanto como él, pero no era un hombre cruel ni egoísta.

En los últimos años, había visto que las mujeres se despedían de Natsu con una sonrisa en los labios. Y, tras haberle hablado del hombre del que estaba enamorada, sabía que ella quería mucho más que mero sexo.

Sólo había sido un comentario galante, se dijo mientras llegaban a las afueras de Harrow. Y dada la tensión de la noche anterior, debía alegrarse de que optara por retomar el trato amistoso que siempre habían mantenido. Había malinterpretado sus intenciones, nada más. Y tendría que estar atenta todo el fin de semana si no quería que el subconsciente lograra engañarla.

Y, sin embargo, no pudo sofocar del todo la chispa de deseo que había surgido en su interior. El simple hecho de estar junto a Natsu la hacía sentirse como una colegiala nerviosa... ¡Pero con deseos y necesidades de mujer adulta!

Siempre habían mantenido una relación de amistosa y serena cordialidad, pero en las últimas veinticuatro horas todo se había hecho añicos. Natsu había visto una cara de ella que le desagradaba y ella había visto a su compañero de trabajo, tan tranquilo y controlado por lo general, tan furioso que la noche anterior se había sentido amenazada hasta que unohana había irrumpido con el café. Aunque, en el fondo, estaba segura de que ichigo nunca le habría llegado a pegar.

Al tomar la carretera que conducía al chalé de Natsu, Lucy se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios kilómetros absorta en sus pensamientos. Asuka se había quedado dormida en el asiento de detrás.

—Pobrecita, ha caído rendida —murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios—. Quién tuviera la ilusión por cumplir años de cuando se es pequeña.

—Gracias por hacer esto, Lucy —dijo entonces Natsu.

Luego apagó el motor y se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? —contestó sonriente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero; ¿por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo?, ¿por qué estaba tan confundida? ¿Por qué lo, amaba tanto? No era justo. ¿Por qué no había nacido con una belleza que lo hiciera enloquecer de deseo? Como Lissana, su difunta esposa, que seguía ocupando su corazón y su vida y a la que había querido tanto que se había quedado sin amor para las demás mujeres.

—Esto es más que un favor de amigos, pero te lo agradezco —dijo Natsu sin dejar de mirarla. Y, de repente, al igual que en el ascensor, ambos quedaron transportados a otro mundo—. Tus ojos tono chocolate tan hermoso. ¿Cómo no me había fijado hasta ahora? Y no he visto un pelo tan bonito como el tuyo. Cualquier otra mujer lo luciría todos los días, pero tú lo escondes. ¿Por qué, Lucy? —añadió al tiempo que le acariciaba un mechón.

—Ya... Ya te lo he dicho —respondió ella, casi sin aliento. El estómago le daba vueltas y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse—. No es apropiado llevarlo suelto en la oficina.

—¿Te lo dejas suelto para él?

—¿Qué? preguntó Lucy, súbitamente ruborizada.

—Para ese idiota. Para el estúpido que no sabe lo que tiene —respondió con voz suave—. ¿Te lo dejas suelto para él? Seguro que sí. Ver lo que a otros hombres no les está permitido lo hará sentirse un sultán, como un dios.

—Tú lo estás viendo —acertó a decir ella.

—Cierto, ¿crees que le molestaría? —Natsu sonrió. Luego bajó la voz un poco y la miró todavía con más intensidad—. ¿Le has dicho ya que me has besado en el ascensor?, ¿sabe que vas a pasar el fin de semana conmigo?

Lucy se sintió atrapada y se escudó dejando caer los párpados hacia abajo. Era evidente que debería haber zanjado esa conversación hacía mucho tiempo.

—Sabe perfectamente lo que ha pasado.

—¿Y aun así te ha dejado que vengas conmigo?

—Sí —contestó nerviosa—. Sabe que sólo somos amigos.

—O confía en ti hasta límites insospechados de estupidez o tiene un ego del tamaño del Everest —sentenció Natsu. En cualquier caso, no te merece. Y tú lo sabes. En el fondo, aunque no quieras reconocérmelo, tienes que saberlo. Te veo con Asuka y sé que serías una madre maravillosa. Si sigues con ese tipo, perderás la oportunidad de formar un hogar con un marido que te quiera de verdad.

Lucy tragó saliva. Como siguiera hablando, no tardaría en romper a llorar.

—Ayer me acusaste de ser como él. Dijiste que utilizaba a las mujeres —continuó Natsu mientras los copos de nieve caían blandamente contra los cristales—. Pero olvidas una cosa importante.

—¿Qué? —logró preguntar ella, sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tuviera.

—Las mujeres con las que salgo saben lo que pueden esperar de mí desde el primer día —contestó Natsu—. Me aseguro de dejárselo claro. Y en cuanto intuyo el menor indicio de que sus sentimientos están cambiando, de que se están encariñando de mí, corto la relación de inmediato. Ese tío no está jugando limpio, Lucy, por mucho que te empeñes en defenderlo. Si no te quiere como te mereces, debería cortar contigo para alguien que sea capaz de hacerlo. A veces es necesario ser cruel para ser amable.

—Soy yo quien quiere que las cosas sigan como están, no él —contestó Lucy—. Soy yo quien no deja que la relación termine.

—Entonces voy a tener que demostrarte que, por muy bueno que sea en la cama y por mucho que pienses que la vida no tiene sentido sin él, estás equivocada —susurró de repente—. Si puedes besarme como lo hiciste ayer, sé que puedes aprender a amar a otra persona. Puede que te sientas impotente y con las defensas bajas, Lucy, pero he estado ahí, sé de qué hablo y lo sé por experiencia.

Eso no hacía falta que se lo recordara. Ninguna falta. Seguía pensando en las últimas palabras de Natsu cuando este posó la boca sobre sus labios. Ni siquiera intentó resistirse. Se limitó a aspirar su olor, a sentir su lengua pidiendo paso hasta que por fin entró en su interior y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas con una sensación mareante, estúpida, peligrosa...

Lo deseaba tanto que sentía una mezcla de placer y dolor a partes iguales. Ichigo la sujetaba con firmeza, pero no tan fuerte como para impedirle que se apartara si así lo hubiera deseado. Sólo que no tenía voluntad. Estaba totalmente entregada a él. Su lengua le encendía hispazos de fuego por el cielo del paladar, por las encías, le aflojaba el cuerpo, rendido contra el pecho de Natsu.

Lucy sentía el calor que irradiaba desde su pecho a través del jersey al tiempo que deslizaba las manos sobre sus hombros, le acariciaba la nuca y lo apretaba contra la boca pidiéndole más.

Entonces oyeron a Asuka cambiar de postura en el asiento trasero y Natsu retiró la cabeza despacio, a su pesar, antes de darle un último beso en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Lo ves? —susurró antes de girarse hacia su hija—. Subestimas tu capacidad de sobrevivir sin ese bobo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Las cosas se van poniendo muy interesantes... A partir de aquí sólo faltan cuatro capítulos para que este fic acabe y cuantos más reviews dejéis más rápido lo subo y ya que ya lo tengo todo perfectamente adaptado, ¡así que a mandar de reviews!**


	6. Capítulo 6

_Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia en si a Helen Brooks._

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta el estado de agitación emocional en que se encontraba, pasó con sobresaliente el resto del día. Habían llegado a la casa de Natsu poco después de las tres y, tras despertar de la siesta, Asuka estaba el doble de excitada. La nieve había cuajado y estaba loca por hacer un muñeco en el jardín. Antes, en cambio, Lucy preparó chocolate caliente mientras Natsu volvía a telefonear al hospital para interesarse por la abuela.

La hermana que la atendió en el hospital lo informó de que seguía durmiendo y no despertaría hasta avanzada la noche, pero invitó a Natsu a acercarse unos minutos entonces si así lo deseaba. Natsu le anunció que iría.

—Y dígale cuando se despierte que no se preocupe por nada. Y que la queremos y la echamos de menos.

—Creo que se dará cuenta ella sola, señor Dragneel —contestó la hermana con ironía—. Casi no encontramos a la paciente entre tantas flores alrededor de la cama.

Natsu colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios y cuando Lucy le preguntó a qué se debía y este le repitió la conversación, ella también sonrió. Pero, por dentro, no podía evitar envidiar a la abuela. Era evidente que Natsu le tenía un profundo cariño y la consideraba parte de la familia, una segunda madre en funciones.

Mientras tanto, Asuka estaba tomándose su taza de chocolate, sentada en un taburete frente a la ventana de la cocina.

—La abuela ha sido como una madre para mí, y como una abuela para Asuka. Mis padres no querían tener hijos... Fui un error. Y aunque me trataron bien y me apoyaron a su manera, siempre sentí que no había sido un niño deseado —Natsu se encogió de hombros, pero Lucy advirtió el dolor latente bajo aquella breve explicación—. Ahora los visito dos o tres veces al año para que vean crecer a su nieta y se muestran pacientes y corteses hasta que nos vamos. No hay rencores por ninguna de las dos partes.

De modo que había tenido que aprender a ser fuerte y depender de sí mismo desde pequeño. Lo que explicaba en gran parte su carácter.

—¿A qué se dedican?, ¿tu madre trabaja? —preguntó con cautela, tratando de ocultar el sentimiento que le provocaba imaginar a Natsu solitario y autosuficiente de adolescente.

—Cantidad —contestó con sarcasmo—. Mi madre es una experta en investigación alimentaria y mi padre tiene su propia consulta de oftalmología.

Dos personas brillantes y con talento que, obviamente, no habían sabido cómo educar a su también brillante y talentoso hijo. Una verdadera pena.

—Papá, todavía no has empezado tu chocolate y en seguida será de noche. Date prisa —lo apremió Asuka.

Ambos se giraron hacia la personita que estaba pegada a la ventana y Lucy advirtió cómo cambiaba la expresión de Natsu al mirar a su hija. La quería tanto que resultaba conmovedor. Asuka debía de haber sido como una bendición para él después de morir Lissana. Seguro que le recordaba los tiempos felices que había pasado con su bella madre. ¿Cómo podría competir con ella cuando el recuerdo del amor que habían compartido no haría sino engrandecer a Lissana más todavía?

Entonces apartó los nubarrones que empezaban a cernirse sobre su cabeza.

Aquel fin de semana era especial y hasta el clima parecía querer contribuir a que fuese mágico. El paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana era, en efecto, una preciosidad. Así que no perdería ni un segundo en lamentaciones y saborearía cada instante que pasaran juntos. Ya afrontaría las consecuencias cuando la expulsaran de aquel paraíso.

Lo pasaron en grande haciendo el muñeco de nieve y jugando a tirarse bolazos. En un momento dado, mientras Asuka daba vueltas sobre la nieve como un perrito, ambos estallaron en una carcajada de espontánea felicidad. Cuando Lucy notó que Natsu le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, se obligó a tomárselo como el simple gesto de amistad que en realidad era, pero el embrujo del momento se tornó agridulce de repente.

No pudo evitar imaginar que podrían ser un matrimonio, los dos juntos, viendo jugar a su niña en la nieve. Pero Asuka no era su hija e Natsu. ¿Qué era Natsu exactamente?

Era más que un compañero de trabajo. Ese límite lo habían traspasado hacía tiempo. Pero, ¿era un amigo? Nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Lucy quería mucho más que una relación amistosa con ese hombre. Y, en cualquier caso, ésta había cambiado tras el beso del ascensor. Así que, ¿qué era Natsu para ella?

El hombre al que tendría que dejar atrás para no seguir sufriendo.

—Está bien que se desfogue —comentó sonriente él, embelesado todavía con los juegos de Asuka en la nieve—. Con un poco de suerte, quemará un poco de energía y podrá dormir a pesar de los nervios.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, sonrió, pero no se atrevió a hablar. No cuando Natsu seguía rodeándola. Entonces, de pronto, este se inclinó y le dio un besito en los labios.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó acto seguido—. Estás un poco roja.

—Sí... ha... hace frío —contestó Lucy cuando logró reaccionar.

Natsu le agarró las manos y se las introdujo bajo su abrigo.

—Deja que te caliente.

Lucy sintió el ritmo constante de su corazón bajo los dedos, aspiró el olor embriagador que la rodeaba.

—Tengo los guantes húmedos. Te voy a mojar el jersey —protestó en cualquier caso.

—No importa.

Su rostro adquirió una expresión impenetrable, nada extraña en él por otra parte.

—Deberíamos dar un baño caliente a Asuka —dijo Lucy al cabo de varios segundos, segura de que si continuaba apoyando las manos sobre su torso terminaría pidiéndole que la besara de nuevo.

—Relájate, Lucy, no voy a tirarte al suelo y hacerte mía con Asuka delante. Es pequeña, pero se daría cuenta.

—Ni se me había ocurrido que fueras a hacer algo así —mintió ella.

—¿No?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Natsu sinceramente sorprendido.

—Porque no eres así.

—¿Así cómo?, ¿apasionado?, ¿viril?

—Yo no...

—¿Él es así, Lucy?, ¿un machito?, ¿un Rambo con el cerebro situado por debajo de la cintura? —replicó con agresividad Natsu.

Lucy lo miró estupefacta. ¿Por qué se ponía así?, ¿acaso tenía celos? Pero no, eso era absurdo y lo sabía. Conocía a Natsu hacía cinco años y siempre la había tratado como a una amiga. Le caía bien, le tenía cariño y no quería que le hicieran daño. Pero estar celoso implicaría... Y el mero hecho de imaginar tal posibilidad era arriesgarse a poner el pie en un terreno demasiado peligroso.

Respiró profundo y contestó con tanta serenidad como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que Natsu la estaba sujetando y sus manos tenían la capacidad de derretirla.

—Es muy inteligente —contestó por fin—. Y decía que no pensaba que fueras a tirarme al suelo porque somos amigos y confío en ti.

—Sigues enganchada a él —gruñó enfadado Natsu.

Luego se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia Asuka, ocupada en quitarse hasta el último copo de nieve que le había caído en el abrigo. Lucy se quedó quieta, como si un peso enorme hubiese caído sobre su corazón y le impidiese moverse. Control, se dijo. Tenía que mantener el control. No quería enfadarse con Natsu y echar a perder el fin de semana.

—Anda, soñadora —dijo él cuando regresó a su lado con sakura en brazos—. Voy a dar un baño a esta princesita. Mientras siéntate frente a la chimenea, tómate una copa de vino y relájate —añadió sonriente.

Lucy lo miró desconcertada por el cambio de humor de Natsu. Era un hombre impredecible, pensó con cierta irritación. La clase de hombre que odiaría si no lo amase tanto.

—Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la fiesta —contestó con voz neutra—. Y organizar la cena de esta noche. Y la tarta...

—Ya veremos lo de la tarta luego. Pero Asuka y yo hemos estado hablando, ¿verdad que sí, corazón? —Natsu miró a su hija y la niña asintió con la cabeza y soltó una risilla—. Y hemos decidido que esta noche cenamos patatas asadas y entremeses y podemos ocuparnos nosotros solos. Así que siéntate y relájate un rato, ¿vale? Te traigo una copa de vino antes de subir.

¿Por qué le hacía eso?, ¿por qué ese hombre implacable y a menudo agresivo conseguía acariciar su fibra sensible con su voz? La hacía olvidarse de cualquier enfado y desear ronronear como una gata.

—Es una orden, no una sugerencia —añadió Natsu con voz sedosa.

—Pero...

—Asuka y yo nos hacemos cargo de que has tenido que cambiar todos tus planes en el último momento para cuidar de nosotros y queremos corresponderte, ¿verdad, corazón? —le preguntó a la niña.

Asuka asintió con la cabeza, aferrada con fuerza al cuello de su padre. Lucy se rindió. Sabía cuándo perdía una batalla y pensar en unos minutos de relajación después del ajetreo de las anteriores veinticuatro horas resultaba demasiado tentador. Había intentado dormir un par de horas tras salir del hospital por la mañana, pero estaba tan tensa que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño y se había despertado más cansada que antes.

Una vez frente a la chimenea, sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás del maravilloso salón de Natsu, con una copa de vino en la mano y la cabeza apoyada sobre un cojín, se estiró voluptuosamente. Natsu había encendido el televisor antes de subir a Asuka al cuarto de baño y el murmullo de un concurso u otro programa servía de telón de fondo a sus pensamientos.

Jamás había soñado, ni por asomo, que hubiera podido presentársele una situación como la de ese fin de semana. Pero había ocurrido. Estaba allí, en casa de Natsu, compartiendo el cumpleaños de Asuka, y eso ya era un milagro. ¿Por qué no podía ocurrir otro milagro y que Natsu se enamorara de ella?

Aunque no podía ser. No podía ser dado el tipo de relación que había mantenido Natsu con las mujeres desde que había muerto su esposa. Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué no rezar para que se produjese otro milagro?

—Por favor te lo pido, Dios —susurró Lucy—. Por favor, haz que me quiera. Me da igual cuánto tiempo necesite... No, no me da igual. Por favor, haz que me quiera pronto.

Dio varios sorbos de vino y dejó reposar la vista sobre la llama que lamía el leño de la chimenea, única luz del salón aparte de la que salía del televisor.

Ella lo amaba, de eso no tenía duda. Y aunque el futuro era un horizonte de despedidas y noches desconsoladas, esa noche se sentía feliz. Estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por lo que el destino le depararía después del fin de semana. Lucy cerró los ojos y, segundos después, estaba casi dormida.

Fue un beso dulce, tranquilo, seductor, de una delicadeza que evidenciaba su maestría en las artes eróticas. Luego se desplazó hacia sus párpados, para posar después los labios sobre el cuello...

Era un sueño. Sabía que había sido un sueño. Pero tenía la sensación de que el beso no formaba parte del sueño. Era real. Le daba miedo abrir los ojos por si se acababa, pero estaba convencida de que era real. Así que se limitó a devolverle el beso con una pasión y desinhibición que normalmente no se atrevía a mostrar.

Le costaba tan poco excitarla. En el despacho, le bastaba una mirada para hacerla pensar en cosas muy poco apropiadas para la supuestamente respetable y remilgada señorita Heartfilia.

Cuando sintió su boca sobre los labios de nuevo, Lucy se revolvió sobre el sofá. No podía seguir engañándose con la ilusión de aquel beso. Abrió los ojos.

—Hola, Bella Durmiente —susurró Natsu. Tenía la cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella y no estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo por ocultar que la había besado—. Nunca entendí por qué el príncipe estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a un dragón para conseguir un simple beso, pero creo que ahora lo comprendo. Hace años, de pequeño, recuerdo que pensaba en cómo sería besar a una chica, y en esos años de inocencia mi imaginación nunca fue más allá de ese primer beso.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó con suavidad Lucy.

—Luego crecí —contestó Natsu con calma—. Aprendí todos los juegos que juegan los amantes, que siempre hay alguien que pierde y alguien que gana y que la amabilidad, el respeto y el amor pueden verse como un signo de debilidad y utilizarse en tu contra.

Lo cual significaba que una mujer le había herido antes de conocer a Lissana. Motivo por el cual había llegado a amar más todavía a su mujer y a su hija. Lucy no se atrevía ni a hablar. Le daba miedo que Natsu se retirase si respiraba siquiera. Estaba descubriendo un lado de Natsu cuya existencia siempre había sospechado y que resultaba tan fascinante como perturbador.

Entonces se oyó un corretear de pasitos y Natsu se giró hacia Asuka justo cuando la niña entraba en el salón:

—¡Me he puesto el pijama, papá! ¿Verdad qué soy buena, papá?

—Mucho —confirmó Natsu sonriente.

—¿Tanto como para tener un hámster? —preguntó emocionada la pequeña.

—Ah, eso lo descubrirás mañana —Natsu acarició el pelo de Asuka antes de añadir—. Pero ahora tenemos que preparar la cena. Venga, vamos a ver cómo van las patatas, que esta noche te tienes que acostar pronto. Mañana vas a estar muy ocupada... y ya sabes por qué, ¿verdad?

—¡Es mi cumple!

Lucy alcanzó a ver la mirada de Natsu mientras Asuka bailoteaba de alegría hacia el pasillo. ¿Cómo soportaría los fines de semana después de aquel?, se preguntó cuando se hubo quedado sola. Dio un sorbo de vino y miró hacia la chimenea.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el giro que acababa de dar su relación con Asuka los condujera a alguna parte, ¿no? Sobre todo, una vez que se marchara del bufete de abogados y dejaran de ser compañeros de trabajo. A Natsu no le gustaba mezclar el placer con los negocios, pero si dejaba el bufete...

Quimeras. Lucy se incorporó en el sofá. Quimeras nacidas de las circunstancias, del calor del vino y el cansancio. El hecho de que le hubiera dado la impresión de que había disfrutado besándola no debía hacerla olvidar que Natsu no quería ningún tipo de compromiso ni relación duradera, de modo que sería imperdonable si se hacía ilusiones por un par de besos. Se lo había dejado bien claro en el coche esa mañana, antes de entrar en casa. En cuanto notaba que las mujeres .con las que salía empezaban a encariñarse de él, cortaba la relación de inmediato.

Y también le había dicho algo de que le demostraría que podía sobrevivir sin el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Sus besos, el modo en que la había mirado una o dos veces, no eran más que su forma de hacerla ver que podía sentirse atraída por otro hombre y, de ese modo, volver a estar disponible para otros pretendientes que pudieran ofrecerle el tipo de relación que ella anhelaba.

Natsu sólo le estaba ofreciendo una solución al problema que le había planteado, pensó con amargura Lucy . Pero ella no era uno de esos casos a los que daba carpetazo con éxito para guardar el expediente en un armario y olvidarse del tema.

Amaba a Natsu siempre lo amaría pero había ido a dar con el hombre mas desquiciante, arrogante e inquebrantable sobre el planeta Tierra.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Veis? Tardo poco en subir... Yo también quiero que la historia sea más larga pero por desgracia no es así -.- seguir mandando reviews, así lo subo rápido.**


	7. Capítulo 7

_Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia en si a Helen Brooks._

* * *

Después de casi ocho horas de sueño profundo, Lucy se despertó sonriendo ante los gritos entusiasmados de Asuka. Un instante después, la puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió y un misil humano bajito, moreno y de ojos abiertos aterrizó sobre la cama.

—¡Ven, ven!, ¡ven a ver mi hámster! —exclamó la niña, que no cabía en sí de gozo—. Es preciosa. Es el hámster más bonito del mundo.

—¿Papá te ha regalado el hámster? —Lucy se incorporó sobre las almohadas y se apartó el pelo de los ojos mientras Asuka botaba encima de la cama con más energía que diez niños juntos.

Era una pregunta retórica. Después de acostar a Asuka la noche anterior, justo antes de que Natsu fuese a ver a la abuela, ambos habían entrado de puntillas en la habitación de la niña y le habían puesto la jaula con el hámster sobre una cajonera que había en una esquina de la habitación. Pero no quería robarle la ilusión de que se lo enseñara, así que la dejó creer que no lo había visto.

Allí, en la habitación de la niña, mirándola dormir abrazada a un osito de peluche, Lucy había pensado en todas las adversidades por las que había pasado Asuka siendo todavía tan pequeña y se había sorprendido con los ojos humedecidos al salir con Natsu al pasillo. Había tratado de disimular que se había conmovido, pero este había advertido el brillo que asomaba a sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Natsu, subiéndole con suavidad la barbilla. Lucy sintió un escalofrío al contacto con el dedo de Natsu, pero consiguió separarse un paso con tranquilidad.

—Pensaba en lo vulnerable que es y lo valiente que ha sido. Debes estar muy orgullosa de tu hija, Natsu.

—Sí, lo estoy —contestó este, clavándole esa mirada jade penetrante tan propia de él—. Asuka es única.

Al igual que su madre, pensó Lucy.

—Gracias por dejarme compartir un momento tan especial. Pero no te entretengo más. Debes de estar deseando marcharte a ver a la abuela.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él sonriente.

—Y yo tengo un montón de cosas que hacer para la fiesta —dijo Lucy al tiempo que retrocedía otro paso hacia las escaleras—. Tengo que preparar las bolsas de caramelos para la piñata.

Luego se había acostado y, nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, se había dormido. Y si había soñado algo, no lo recordaba, pensó mientras Asuka seguía poniendo a prueba la resistencia de los muelles de la cama.

—¿Dónde está la manada de elefantes que estoy oyendo?

Lucy acababa de apartar la manta, dispuesta a tomar su bata de una silla cercana, cuando oyó a Natsu entrar en la habitación. Asuka saltó corriendo de la cama y cuando se lanzó a sus brazos, Lucy no pudo evitar sentir envidia de la niña.

Mientras esta le daba las gracias una y otra vez por el hámster, Lucy respiró profundo y dio gracias a Dios por estar tumbada en la cama. Si vestido ya era despampanante, ver a Natsu con aquellos calzoncillos negros y una bata a juego entreabierta era como para caerse de espaldas.

Era evidente que acababa de levantarse de la cama. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y el vello que ensombrecía su barbilla indicaba que todavía no se había afeitado; pero eran los centímetros de piel desnuda que dejaba el escote de la bata lo que más trastornaba a Lucy.

Tragó saliva. No había imaginado algo así. Sería una tontería, pero había supuesto que cada uno saldría de su habitación vestido y aseado. Un amanecer más privado.

Pero debería haber adivinado que Natsu no se atendría a las normas convencionales.

—Buenos días, Lucy —la saludó con una naturalidad que la hizo ruborizarse—. ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó por encima de Asuka, que insistía en que ambos fueran a ver a Charle, como había llamado al hámster.

—Sí... Gracias.

—Perfecto —Natsu sonrió y Lucy se preguntó si sería consciente de lo atractivo que era su labio inferior.

—¿Podemos abrir el resto de regalos y tarjetas ahora, papá? —preguntó Asuka con impaciencia—. Voy a por Charle y nos sentamos en tu cama, ¿vale? Ven, Lucy, vamos a la cama de papá —añadió con absoluta inocencia la pequeña.

Lucy dirigió la vista hacia Natsu, el cual parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación. Luego mandó a la niña a su habitación y le aseguró que en seguida iría con ella, aunque terminarían de abrir los regalos en el salón.

—Espero que no se haya roto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Lucy, sin poder apartar la mirada del pecho de Natsu. Cuando este apuntó hacia el despertador, tirado en el suelo, hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia—. Seguro que está bien —añadió, deseosa de que Natsu se marchara para poder ponerse algo encima del fino camisón que la cubría.

Entonces, de pronto, el corazón se le paralizó y el cuerpo entero se le tensó Cuando Natsu echó a andar, hacia la cama. Lo vio agacharse por el despertador y, después de agarrarlo, deslizó los ojos por su cuerpo.

—No eres la mujer por la que te he tomado durante estos cinco años.

Lucy había soñado con oírlo decir algo así desde que se había enamorado de él. Se había imaginado la escena ambientada en un restaurante pequeño, elegante, o en alguno de los viajes que tenían que hacer juntos los socios del bufete de tanto en tanto, o... La lista de situaciones era interminable, pero nunca, jamás, se había imaginado que aquello le ocurriría despeinada y sin una pizca de maquillaje. ¡Cómo iba a tomarla por la misma Lucy Heartfilia, siempre formal y arreglada, de las horas de trabajo!

—Sí, debo de tener una pinta espantosa —acertó a bromear al cabo de unos segundos.

—No, estás preciosa —la corrigió Natsu—. Eres como una Bella Durmiente salida de un cuento de hadas —añadió al tiempo que le acariciaba un mechón del cabello.

—Yo no soy guapa —dijo Lucy a la defensiva. Natsu sólo estaba siendo amable, nada más. Probablemente pensaría que necesitaba subirle un poco la autoestima—. Y estoy despierta.

—No discutas.

Natsu se agachó y la besó. Y esa vez, nada más sentir sus labios, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un beso distinto a los anteriores. Aquel beso era ardiente, apasionado. Natsu se había sentado en la cama y la había apretado contra el pecho.

Notaba el martilleo de su corazón y, dado lo pegados que estaban, no le cupo duda de lo excitado que estaba.

Aquello no era compasión. Tal vez no fuese amor eterno ni una pasión que fuera a ir más allá de los meses que solía durar Natsu con las mujeres, pero la compasión nunca lo habría hecho respirar tan agitadamente. Lucy sintió sus manos sobre los hombros. Luego las notó sobre los pechos.

—¿Me crees ahora cuando digo que eres preciosa? —murmuró Natsu un segundo después de que Asuka los llamara desde su habitación—. En la oficina pareces de hielo y ahora...

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con voz trémula, consciente de que tendrían que apartarse en seguida para compartir la mañana con Asuka.

—Ahora pareces una sirena capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza —susurró Natsu—. Te deseo, no puedo evitarlo. Puede que no sea lo que te apetezca oír en estos momentos, pero es así.

Deseo. Instinto sexual. Un apetito animal. Pero nada de amor. Claro que tampoco podía esperarlo. Se trataba de Natsu, por todos los santos. Quizá, si nada más enamorarse, hubiese sentido ese tipo de atracción hacia ella, se habría arriesgado a tener una aventura, con la esperanza de que Natsu acabara amándola.

Pero ya no podía. No debía. Los últimos años de amarlo en soledad le habían enseñado que lo querría toda la vida. Y los últimos días le habían enseñado que si le permitía entrar en su cuerpo, además de en su corazón, no podría sobrevivir al final de la relación cuando Natsu decidiera ponerle fin.

—No negarás que hay química entre los dos —murmuró él—. Yo te deseo y tu cuerpo dice que tú también me deseas.

Lucy se apartó, recostándose contra las almohadas, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—A mí no me basta con eso —dijo con mucha suavidad—. No me sentiría a gusto con una relación sexual únicamente. Yo necesito amar a mi pareja. Sé que no debería haberte besado en el ascensor, pero... —no consiguió terminar la frase. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo inexplicable?

—Estabas triste por el otro tío —finalizó Natsu. Lucy lo miró con impotencia. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir—. No pasa nada, tranquila. No voy a montar un numerito —añadió con un tono sarcástico que no hizo sino confirmarle a Lucy que había acertado.

Había estado jugando con fuego y se había quemado. Pero no podía culparlo. Natsu siempre había sido muy claro con ella. Sólo tenía que serenarse y comportarse como la mujer fría y eficiente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—No pensaba que fueras a montar ningún numerito —contestó—. Y me halaga que te sientas atraído por mí. Quizá si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes...

Natsu la miró unos segundos más.

Luego al oír que Asuka regresaba por el pasillo, dijo:

—Quizá —y se dio la vuelta para recibir a su hija en la puerta y levantarla en brazos—. Te vemos abajo. Voy preparando un poco de café —añadió como si la anterior conversación no hubiera tenido lugar.

En contra de lo que había esperado después de cómo había empezado la mañana, Lucy disfrutó del resto del día. Tras quedarse sola en la habitación, había salido disparada de la cama y sesenta segundos después estaba echándose champú en el pelo bajo la ducha. Luego se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey grueso que había metido en la maleta, se hizo una coleta con el pelo y bajó al salón justo cuando Natsu salía de la cocina con la bandeja del café.

Después de desayunar, empezaron los preparativos para la fiesta de la tarde. La abuela ya había cocinado algunas cosas, pero todavía faltaban las galletas de chocolate y otras chucherías. Aparte, por supuesto, de los últimos retoques a la tarta.

Juntas se divirtieron modelando la forma de un hámster y aunque a Lucy le parecía más bien un gato, Asuka estaba encantada y eso era lo único que importaba.

Acababan de chuparse los dedos con los restos de alcorza de la tarta, riéndose como si fuese una travesura, cuando Lucy miró hacia la puerta. Natsu estaba de pie, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, observándolas.

—¡Papi! Mira lo que hemos hecho —Asuka saltó del taburete y corrió hacia su padre, cuya cara cambió tan rápidamente que Lucy se preguntó si no habría sido todo imaginaciones suyas.

Claro que Natsu siempre le hacía lo mismo: le ponía los sentimientos al retortero y la confundía hasta que no sabía ni qué día era.

—Es un hámster estupendo —las felicitó Natsu . Luego, después de que Asuka fue al baño a lavarse las manos, Lucy retiró la tarta a un lado y empezó a limpiar los platos que había ensuciado—. Muchas gracias por todo esto, Lucy —le dijo con una voz rugosa que la dejó sin respiración.

—No tienes por qué dármelas. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien —contestó con serenidad—. Asuka es una ternura .

Esbozó una sonrisa amistosa, tratando de ocultar lo que aquellos ojos jades le hacían. Era irresistible, pensó con desesperación. Ese era el problema. Demasiado atractivo, demasiado guapo, demasiado masculino para sentirse cómoda a su lado, dadas las circunstancias.

La fiesta se desarrolló con la alegría y el alboroto esperables con veintitantas niñas pequeñas alrededor. Cuando se marchó la última de sus amiguitas, Asuka anunció que quería que fuese Lucy quien la bañara. Y una vez desnuda, esta vio las marcas que le habían quedado a la niña después del accidente que había terminado con la vida de su madre. Por suerte, Asuka no parecía reparar en las cicatrices que tenía en las piernas y reía y salpicaba en el agua con una rana de juguete que le habían regalado sus amigas.

Lucy se alegró de que la niña no la exigiera participar mucho para entretenerse. Había sido una tarde agridulce y estaba más cansada de lo que había creído que estaría. No era la fiesta lo que la había agotado, sino la tensión de ver a Natsu haciendo de papá, jugando con todas las niñas. Resultaba desgarrador. Y tampoco le quedaba más remedio que reconocer que se había encariñado demasiado de Asuka.

Después de lavarle el pelo, Lucy la secó con la toalla. Quería a esa niñita. La había querido desde que se la habían presentado como la hija de Natsu y su amor había crecido en esos últimos días.

No era una buena noticia. Querer a Asuka era una complicación más en la relación pseudoamistosa que tenía con Natsu, ya de por sí enredada. Pero, y eso lo más duro de asumir, ella era la única culpable de que tales sentimientos hubiesen crecido en su interior.

Una vez le hubo puesto el pijama, ambas bajaron al salón, donde Asuka dio de comer al hámster sobre el regazo de tía Lucy, como había decidido llamarla. La niña se quedó dormida antes de que el ratoncillo se terminara la mermelada de fresa.

Cuando Natsy subió a acostar a su hija, Lucy sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de un tajo. Era el último día que compartiría con Asuka y después de marcharse del bufete, tampoco volvería a ver a Natsu. Aun así, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era preparar la cena y continuar la farsa. Lo último que quería era que Natsu se diese cuenta de la verdad.

Había albergado la esperanza de que este hiciera algún tipo de mención a lo que había pasado entre ambos por la mañana, pero daba la impresión de que Natsu había decidido retomar la relación sobre las bases de la amistad y el respeto en que se había fundamentado hasta entonces.

Se sentó y charló con ella en la cocina mientras Lucy freía unos filetes. En un momento dado, advirtió que se había tomado dos copas de un Rioja afrutado delicioso antes de empezar a cenar siquiera. Pusieron los platos en sendas bandejas y comieron en el salón, delante de la chimenea. Aunque los filetes estaban ricos, Lucy no podía concentrarse en su sabor. Porque, de pronto, se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado por la cabeza de Natsu después del episodio en su habitación por la mañana.

Ese cerebro frío y calculador había considerado su falta de control pasajera, había procesado todos los datos, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias de tener una relación con ella, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena embarcarse en una aventura. Seguro que estaba respirando aliviado en esos momentos porque no hubiera pasado nada.

—Riquísimo —dijo Natsu cuando se terminó el filete. Luego estiró las piernas un instante antes de ponerse de pie—. Voy a hacer café. No has probado mi café, ¿no? Lo hago con un chorrito de whisky, crema montada y una o dos especias, así que hay que saborearlo despacio.

—No me apetece, gracias —Lucy esbozó una sonrisa luminosa—. Mañana hay que trabajar y ya he tomado bastante alcohol esta noche. De hecho, estoy agotada, así que si no te importa, voy a acostarme.

—¡Sólo son las nueve! —exclamó asombrado.

—Ya, pero arrastro algo de cansancio de estos últimos días —insistió Lucy, convencida de que si se quedaba con él acabaría poniéndose en ridículo.

Siempre había despreciado a las mujeres que se ofrecían a hacer de felpudos para el sexo opuesto y corría peligro de convertirse en algo peor. Quería borrar lo que le había dicho por la mañana, suplicarle que le hiciera el amor, decirle que aceptaría todas sus reglas con tal de que la dejara estar cerca de él. No quería separarse... ¿Es que no lo veía?, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de cuánto lo amaba?

—Está bien —contestó Natsu con una mirada gélida que solía utilizar cuando necesitaba intimidar a alguna persona.

—Buenas noches —se despidió ella tras reunir fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Lucy —murmuró él. Se quedó quieto, mirándola cruzar el salón hasta que llegó a la puerta—. ¿Crees que estará pensando en ti en estos momentos? —añadió entonces en alusión a su supuesto novio.

—Sí, Natsu —respondió Lucy, convencida de que estaba diciendo la verdad—. Seguro que sí.

Lo que no le producía la menor satisfacción.

* * *

¡Como siempre esta adaptación te deja con intigra! ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Dejar mucho reviews para que U an el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 8

_Los derechos de los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia en si a Helen Brooks._

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron los peores de toda su vida. La mañana siguiente a la fiesta de cumpleaños, Natsu no había puesto buena cara cuando Lucy había insistido en llamar a un taxi, rechazando su oferta de acercarla al trabajo e ir los dos juntos. De modo que le había dado un abrazo a Asuka, había agarrado la maleta y la mochila y se había tragado las lágrimas al montar en el taxi y marcharse a la oficina.

Durante los siguientes dos días no había tenido noticias de Natsu, aunque tampoco había esperado tenerlas. Sin embargo, el miércoles por la mañana se había presentado con tazas de café en su despacho, como solía hacer cuando le apetecía charlar un rato, y, tras serenar el ritmo del corazón, Lucy había conseguido preguntarle:

—¿Qué tal está la abuela?, ¿ha vuelto ya a casa?

—Anoche —Natsu sonrió y a Lucy, de forma un tanto irracional, le entraron ganas de abofetearlo.

Parecía desquiciantemente tranquilo. Y no podía entender cómo podía estar tranquilo después de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer el fin de semana.

—Genial —contestó por fin.

—Sí, y hemos tenido bastante suerte —comentó con alegría Natsu—. La sobrina de la abuela estaba en el hospital cuando fui a visitarla el lunes y resulta que es niñera y la familia con la que estaba acaba de marcharse al extranjero. Lo hemos hablado y está encantada con ayudar a la abuela hasta que se recupere. Si trabaja bien, quizá la contrate indefinidamente. A la abuela le vendría bien la ayuda y esta chica tiene coche propio.

—Suena perfecto —convino Lucy.

—A ver qué tal. Al menos todo volverá a la normalidad en casa.

Una normalidad que Lucy había roto. Natsu no necesitaba a nadie a su lado.

Seguía enamorado de Lissana y esta se había llevado la llave de su corazón a la tumba. Siguió hablando un rato, apoyado contra una de las paredes del despacho, totalmente relajado en apariencia. Lucy, en cambio, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por dentro. Natsu se quedó más tiempo del habitual ese día. Y el jueves un poco más, hasta que a Lucy le entró pánico a traicionarse de alguna manera y le dejó claro que tenía unos papeles que atender con urgencia.

La estrategia de los papeles urgentes no funcionó tan bien el viernes, pero saber que horas después se iría de Londres para pasar el fin de semana con sus padres, que habían preparado una cena familiar con todas sus hermanas, le dio fuerzas suficientes para mantener la compostura hasta que Natsu se marchó. Pensaba que no volvería a verlo ese día, de modo que se sorprendió cuando lo vio entrar de nuevo en el despacho por la tarde.

—Te vas el fin de semana a casa de tus padres, ¿no? —preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza—. Llámame cuando llegues.

—¿Por que? —se extrañó Lucy.

—¿No es evidente? —contestó Natsu un poco irritado.

—Pues... No, la verdad es que no —reconoció ella, a la que nada relacionado con Natsu le parecía evidente, sino, más bien, críptico y enigmático.

—Quiero saber que has llegado bien —contestó sin más—. Hace mal tiempo y han pronosticado que habrá vientos fuertes.

Le llegó al alma. No había esperado que siguiera galanteando con ella después delfin de semana y, a pesar de todas las advertencias en contra que se había hecho en los últimos días, no pudo evitar esperanzarse. ¿Cabría alguna posibilidad de que Natsu estuviera empezando a verla como algo más que una mujer cualquiera?

Hacía años que eran amigos. Y sabía que era la única amistad que Natsu tenía con un miembro del sexo opuesto. Quizá se había parado a pensar al respecto. Y si a eso le sumaba que quizá era verdad que la deseaba... Pero no tardó en cortarle las alas a la imaginación.

Ella le había hecho un favor ayudándolo con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Asuka y Natsu se sentía obligado a mostrarle un poco más amable que dé costumbre. Además, el accidente de Lissana había tenido lugar un día que hacía mal tiempo, lo cual le habría hecho proyectar su instinto protector sobre ella.

Tenía que dejar de interpretar a su gusto las palabras o acciones de Natsu. Una cosa era que le cayese bien y le tuviera cariño y otra que estuviera empezando a enamorarse de ella. Conocía a ese hombre lo suficiente para saber que nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos.

—Te llamaré —dijo por fin.

—Gracias —Natsy se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Luego se acercó a Lucy, que se había levantado de la silla cuando él había entrado—. Cuidado en la carretera —añadió antes de posar un beso sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Como de costumbre, aquel simple roce bastó para que la temperatura del cuerpo le subiera varios grados. Era un caso perdido, pensó Lucy mientras lo miraba regresar a la puerta del despacho. Luego, cuando volvió a quedarse a solas, se quedó de pie unos segundos, con las manos entrelazadas, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tranquilizarse.

Deseó no haber ido nunca a Londres. Deseó no haber estudiado para abogada. Deseó no haber entrado nunca en el bufete. Pero, sobre todo, deseó no haber conocido a Natsu Dragneel. Respiró hondo. Muy hondo. Aflojó los dedos uno a uno. A finales de mes presentaría la dimisión y a partir de entonces podría empezar a recuperar el control de su vida y sus sentimientos. No era el fin del mundo. Podía dar esa impresión, pero no lo era.

Lucy miró el reloj y pensó que era una buena hora para marcharse. Ya había metido sus cosas en el coche, estacionado en el aparcamiento, así que pondría rumbo a York en cuestión de minutos. Recogió el escritorio guardándolo todo en un cajón, se puso el abrigo, agarró el maletín y salió del despacho. Estaba llegando a las escaleras cuando una de las secretarias la llamó, agitando un fajo de entradas.

—¿Lucy?, ¿haces algo el día de los enamorados? Mi marido celebrará una cena con baile en el club de cricket y hemos contratado a una orquesta buenísima.

El día de los enamorados. Lo último que necesitaba era recordar esa fecha. Pero,aun así, consiguió declinar la invitación con una sonrisa:

—Lo siento, no puedo. ¿Quizá el año que viene?

Entró en el coche y puso un CD de música disco, en vez de alguna de las baladas que solía preferir, resuelta a centrarse en la carretera y nada más.

Estaba nevando, pero casi sin intensidad cuando llegó a Lincoln. Hacía una hora que había anochecido y parecía que el tiempo estaba calmándose cuando aparcó frente al chalé que sus padres tenían en York. A juzgar por los coches estacionados, sus hermanas se le habían adelantado. Lucy apagó el motor, se estiró un poco y giró la cabeza unos segundos antes de salir del coche.

Estaba sacando las maletas del portaequipajes cuando la puerta del chalé se abrió y sus hermanas salieron a recibirla.

—¡Lucy! Por fin. Ven, tómate algo.

—¿Qué pasó la semana pasada?

—Te echamos de menos. No te veíamos desde navidades.

—¿A quién has estado cuidando?

La última pregunta la formuló Michelle y cuando Lucy abrió la boca para responder, se sorprendió deshaciéndose en un mar de lágrimas. El calor de la acogida la había ablandado, el cariño sincero de los cuatro pares de ojos azules que, de repente, la estaban mirando con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué te han hecho? —preguntó Lizzie, la hermana mayor.

Pero Lucy no podía dejar de llorar. Un segundo después, notó cuatro pares de brazos dándole palmaditas, acariciándola y consolándola y, por primera vez, Lucy tomó conciencia de que sus hermanas la querían tanto como a las demás, pero de un modo distinto, más protector y maternal, sin entrar en rivalidades tú sentimientos competitivos de ningún tipo. Lo que, en esos momentos, era una bendición. Sollozó y se sorbió la nariz un rato e insistió en no entrar en la casa hasta haberse recuperado, pues no quería estropear el fin de semana a sus padres.

Luego les contó a las cuatro lo que le ocurría y en seguida se pusieron las cuatro de su parte, despotricando con fiereza contra Natsu y dando todas su opinión sobre lo que debía hacer dadas las circunstancias. La conversación terminó con algunas bromas que la hicieron reírse de corazón.

Se alegraba de estar en casa. Sería infantil, pero era maravilloso sentirse querida incondicionalmente. Llamaría a Natsu, se quitaría la llamada lo antes posible y se lo quitaría de la cabeza todo el fin de semana.

—Natsu Dragneel —contestó este tras descolgar el teléfono, sin apenas dejarlo sonar.

—¿Natsu? Soy Lucy —lo saludó ella tras parar un segundo a respirar profundo—. Te llamo sólo para decirte que ya he llegado, como te había prometido.

Sobrevino un breve silencio antes de que Natsu hablara de nuevo.

—Empezaba a preocuparme —dijo con voz rugosa—. Imaginaba que llegarías antes.

—Tengo un Polo, no un Mercedes —contestó Lucy—. ¿Qué tal por ahí? Dales un beso a la abuela y a Asuka de mi parte.

—Asuka te echa de menos —dijo Natsu y Lucy se separó el auricular de la oreja un segundo y se quedó mirándolo mientras sentía los latidos del corazón. ¿Cómo debía tomarse aquel comentario?, se preguntó. Y ese tono de voz—. ¿Lucy?, ¿me oyes?

—Sí... Oye, tengo que colgar. Acabo de llegar y quiero saludar a la familia. Te veo el lunes, adiós.

—Cuídate, Bella Durmiente.

Permaneció de pie varios segundos después de que Natsu cortara la comunicación.

Luego se obligó a analizar con frialdad la conversación.

Natsu se había preocupado al ver que ella no cumplía los horarios que había previsto. Y los viajes con mal tiempo le traían malos recuerdos. Era natural. También había dicho que Asuka la echaba de menos... pero no él. Esa era la cruda realidad. ¿Y lo de Bella Durmiente?, ¿por qué la llamaba así? No tenía sentido. Como tampoco lo tenía seguir examinando cada palabra y cada inflexión de voz cada vez que hablaba. Tenía que parar de hacerse eso, sacárselo de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

De lo contrario, no tardaría en volverse loca.

Con esta determinación afrontó el resto del fin de semana en York. Se dejó mimar por la familia y, a pesar de la melancolía que la invadía cuando se distraía con algún pensamiento sobre Natsu o Asuka, descubrió que era más fuerte de lo que había sospechado. No consiguió evitar las lágrimas de cuando se quedaba sola por la noche, pero sí la ayudó a afrontar los días con una sonrisa y una actitud jovial, a fin de no estropear el fin de semana a todos los demás.

Lizzie, Susan, Miranda y Michelle se rifaban su compañía y siempre estaba en casa de una u otra, razón por la que su madre se quejaba de que ni siquiera cuando Lucy estaba en casa lo estaba realmente.

Cuando regresó a Londres en la madrugada del lunes, se felicitó por la sensatez con la que afrontaba sus sentimientos hacia Natsu y lo que debía hacer en el futuro más inmediato.

Su primer error había sido quedarse en el bufete de abogados tanto tiempo después de comprender la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Natsu. El segundo, permitir y fomentar una amistad que no hacía sino herirla, sin reportarle el menor beneficio.

El tercero, y el que había terminado por desbaratarlo todo, atender a los lamentos de la abuela y acceder a organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Asuka el anterior fin de semana.

Pero esos dos días con su familia le habían servido para adquirir cierta distancia y ver las cosas con objetividad. Era el momento de ser práctica y alejarse definitivamente de la órbita de Natsu, cuya presencia succionaba sus emociones y sentido común como si se tratara de un agujero negro.

Presentaría la dimisión ese mismo día y empezaría a buscar otro trabajo. Tendría que aguantar tres meses más en el bufete, pero incluso aunque no encontrara otro puesto en ese tiempo, sabía que era la decisión acertada.

Tenía una buena suma de dinero en el banco y, en caso necesario, estaba dispuesta a considerar un cambio radical de actividad, a ejercer otra profesión. Aunque no tenía por qué llegar a tal extremo. Jenny le había comentado que su marido conocía una organización benéfica que necesitaba un abogado en el norte de Inglaterra. O podía marcharse al extranjero. Ser una ciudadana del mundo. Pero una vocecita insidiosa no dejaba de susurrarla que un mundo sin Natsu sería un mundo gris, en el que no merecería la pena despertarse.

Una vez en casa, se encontró varios mensajes en el contestador, ninguno de la voz que quería oír. Tampoco lo esperaba, se dijo a pesar de que, en el fondo, sintió una profunda decepción. ¡Pero se había prometido que no derramaría una lágrimas más y cumpliría con su promesa!

Lucy había salido de York muy temprano, sabedora de que necesitaría tiempo para volver a casa, ducharse y cambiarse. Además, quería llegar al despacho antes que nadie. Quería revisar unos papeles del trabajo, sentir que tenía la situación controlada para reunir la seguridad suficiente para presentar la dimisión.

Se había vestido para ganar confianza y sentirse a gusto consigo misma, eligiendo un vestido de seda dorado que sólo se había puesto en una ocasión. Se había gastado un dineral, pero en ese instante sintió que la compra había merecido la pena.

El corte del vestido y de la falda era extremadamente femenino y el dorado de la blusa realzaba el color de sus ojos. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño, aunque había dejado algunos mechones libres sobre el cuello, para suavizar el peinado. No quería que resultara evidente que se había arreglado, pero necesitaba sentirse guapa. En cualquier caso, siempre podía utilizar como excusa la cita con Mavis, aplazada la semana anterior, si surgía algún comentario.

Se sintió mejor tras teclear la carta de dimisión, imprimirla por duplicado y guardarlas en sendos sobres. El hecho de verlo por escrito reforzaba su decisión de llegar hasta el final. Dirigió uno de los sobres a los socios fundadores, se guardó su copia en el bolso y luego organizó la agenda del día.

Media hora después, absorta en un caso complejo sobre la custodia de un niño, el corazón le dio un vuelco al oír que se abría la puerta del despacho.

—Buenos días —la saludó sonriente Levy. Luego silbó admirativamente—. Parece que has pasado un buen fin de semana. Estás guapísima. ¿No puedes agarrar del brazo al afortunado y traerlo al baile de San Valentín?

—No... —Lucy se ruborizó—. He quedado a comer...

—Tiene que ser un hombre muy especial. Estás sensacional —insistió Levy.

—Anda, cierra la puerta —le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en los labios—. Quiero decirte algo y me gustaría que lo mantuvieras en secreto durante las próximas dos horas por lo menos.

Levy había sido su secretaria desde que Lucy había entrado en el bufete, siempre le había sido de gran ayuda y se sentía obligada a anunciarle que se marchaba antes de comunicárselo a Makarov y Laxus.

De alguna manera, la halagó el disgusto con el que encajó Levy la noticia. Y cuando habló con los socios fundadores media hora después, también ellos lamentaron su decisión, si bien, al verla tan decidida, terminaron por aceptar la dimisión.

Después, de vuelta en el despacho, trabajó otras dos horas en el caso de la custodia.

—No me parece haber visto al señor Dragneel en todo el día —comentó con naturalidad cuando Levy le llevó el café a las once—. ¿Sabes si ha venido?

—Está en el juzgado —contestó la secretaria. Luego miró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta del despacho, como para confiarle un secreto—. Mirajane me ha contado que su asistenta ha tenido un accidente y que el señor Dragneel ha contratado a otra niñera para que cuide a Asuka. ¡Menudo chollo de trabajo!, ¡vivir con el señor Dragneel! —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Lucy estuvo a punto de aclararle que la niñera no viviría en casa de Natsu, pero optó por hacerse la tonta por miedo a alimentar rumores en la oficina.

Luego, después de marcharse Levy, se entretuvo unos minutos tomándose el café, tratando de no imaginarse a la sobrina de la abuela, la cual, con la suerte que tenía, seguro que sería guapa, inteligente y encantadora. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Lo que Natsu hiciera con quien lo hiciera no era asunto de ella. Además, Natsu nunca había sido un asaltacunas. Con todo, resultaba mortificante saber que habría dado cualquier cosa por ocupar el puesto de la niñera. Y no sólo para estar cerca de Natsu. Asuka también se había hecho un hueco en su corazón.

Frunció el ceño, irritada por la terquedad con que sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez hacia Natsu. Todo sería mucho más fácil cuando se fuera de allí, se recordó mientras abría una carpeta. Y desde ese mismo momento iba a concentrarse en el caso y en nada más.

A las doce y media en punto oyó que volvían a abrir la puerta del despacho. Le había pedido a Levy que la avisara a la una menos veinte para no llegar tarde a la cita con Mavis, de modo que no se molestó en levantar la vista del papel que estaba leyendo.

—Gracias, Levy. No se me había olvidado, pero quiero terminar esto antes de irme.

—Hola, Lucy.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y el corazón se le paralizó al ver a Natsu.

—Ah... perdón. Cre... creía que eras Levy —balbuceó ella—. Le dije que me llamara a menos veinte. He quedado para comer.

—Ya veo —Natsu deslizó la vista por el vestido dorado—. ¿Lo conozco?

—No —Lucy no sabía por qué, pero había algo en el tono de voz de Natsu que no le gustaba. ¿O quizá era el modo en que la miraba?—. ¿Qué tal la mañana? Tengo entendido que has estado en el juzgado casi todo el tiempo.

—He ganado —se limitó a murmurar él.

Si tenía ese humor cuando ganaba, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría cuando perdiera un caso.

—Me alegro —sonrió y apuntó hacia la mesa—. Bueno, tengo que terminar esto para...

—¿Cuándo has vuelto? —atajó él después de cerrar la puerta del despacho—. Te llamé anoche para decirte que la sobrina de la abuela lo está haciendo bien y la he hecho fija.

¿La había llamado? Pero sólo para hablarle de la sobrina de la abuela, se recordó. Y, por sorprendente que le pareciera a Natsu, ¡le daba igual la idílica relación que tuviera con esa niñata!

—He llegado esta misma mañana —contestó con frialdad.

—¿Y la cita?

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, se preguntó enfadada. No tenía por qué soportar su mal genio. No había hecho nada malo y se negaba a que la tratara como si tuviera algo que reprocharle.

—¿Te pasa algo, Natsu?

—Sí, sí me pasa —replicó con agresividad—. ¿Es que no te quieres nada, Lucy?, ¿no te respetas ni un poco?

—¿Qué?—preguntó estupefacta.

—Ese energúmeno te deja que pases el fin de semana conmigo, en mi casa, sin importarle lo que pueda hacer contigo, y luego te pones preciosa para comer con él, y no me niegues que es con él con quien has quedado porque lo sé.

—Vamos a ver, Natsu... —arrancó Lucy, harta de tanta impertinencia.

—¡No!, ¡maldita sea, Lucy! No puedo creerme que estés dejando que te traten así —la interrumpió él—. ¿Es que no ves que te quiere para una cosa y nada más que para eso?, ¿qué vais a hacer a la hora de la comida?, ¿meteros en un hotel a tomar el postre? Estás fuera el fin de semana, vuelves y basta que, chasquee un dedo para que vayas detrás de él como un perrillo faldero.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó indignada—. No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así.

—¿Por qué no te olvidas de ese tío de una vez por todas? —gruñó Natsu—. ¿Se puede saber qué lo hace tan especial?

Un pelo rosa, unos ojos jade y una sonrisa demoledora... cuando no estaba enfadado como en esos momentos.

—No pienso seguir hablando de esto contigo, Natsu. No mientras no te tranquilices —Lucy se levantó, agarró el bolso, el abrigo y salió del despacho sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más.

Una vez fuera, se detuvo. un segundo a decirle a Levy que tardaría en volver de la comida y echó a andar de nuevo hacia el ascensor, con las mejillas encendidas de rabia, sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró, vio en el espejo de una de las paredes que los ojos le echaban chispas. Los cerró un segundo para serenarse. Menudo lío. Aunque no le había dicho ninguna mentira, había tergiversado la verdad de tal modo que parecía que quería tirarse a su cuello para estrangularla, pensó pesarosa. Y no se le ocurría la forma de desmadejar aquel enredo. No podía contarle la verdad tal cual, de modo que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante con la farsa.

Natsu pensaba que se estaba acostando con un hombre que la estaba utilizando para obtener placer sexual, incapaz de ofrecerle el menor compromiso ni de mostrarle lealtad o devoción, y la despreciaba porque se estaba dejando usar de ese modo. Sería divertido si no fuese tan triste.

Y era la única responsable de todo. Al menos debería haber dejado claro que había quedado a comer con Mavis, en vez de con su presunto amante. Pero Natsu la había sacado de sus casillas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego y obstinado? Suspiró profundo, enderezó la columna al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y salió con la espalda recta y la barbilla alta. Casi no podía creerse que una mujer adulta, responsable, de treinta y dos años, que había tenido controlado el timón de su destino hasta entonces, se hubiera metido en aquel follón. Pero el amor podía hacer perder la. cabeza a la persona más cuerda. Y lo último que le apetecía en esas circunstancias era quedar con una antigua amiga de la universidad y aparentar durante toda la comida que estaba alegre y radiante.

La comida transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que Lucy había esperado, sobre todo porque Mavis también tenía problemas con un hombre y se pasaron casi todo el tiempo convenciéndose de que el mundo sería un lugar mucho más agradable si sólo existiesen mujeres.

Lucy volvió al despacho poco antes de las tres y, al pasar por la mesa de Levy, la secretaria le agarró un brazo:

—El señor Dragneel está en tu despacho. Está hecho una fiera. Creía que debía avisarte. Lleva esperándote media hora, aunque le dije que tardarías en volver.

Estupendo. El día mejoraba por momentos. Pero se limitó a dar las gracias a Levy por la información y se dirigió al despacho para afrontar lo que se le avecinaba.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Natsu se giró desde la ventana para mirarla. Se lo notaba realmente enfadado.

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso de que dimites? —preguntó sin rodeos, directo a la yugular como de costumbre—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas pensando en irte?

—Si no recuerdo mal la conversación de antes de comer no me has dado oportunidad para decir nada.

—¿Es por él?, ¿por el canalla ese? —continuó encolerizado Natsu—. No me digas que ha cambiado de idea y te ha pedido que te cases con él porque no me lo creo.

¡Por todos los santos! Lucy miró a ese hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón y replicó:

—Sí, tiene que ver con él, y no, no me ha pedido que me case con él, ni lo ha insinuado siquiera. He decidido dar un giro a mi vida y empezar de cero.

—¿Se lo has contado?, ¿por eso has quedado a comer con él hoy? —la sondeó Natsu.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera a comer con él. Lo has dado por supuesto –repuso Lucy—. De hecho, he comido con una amiga de la universidad. Mujer. Se llama Mavis y es rubia. Si no te lo crees es tu problema. Y ya que estamos, sí, se lo he contado; pero, ¿por qué habría de dimitir si me hubiera pedido que nos casáramos? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, por si no te has enterado. Las mujeres modernas e independientes siguen trabajando aunque tengan marido —finalizó con firmeza.

Natsu se acercó a la mesa de trabajo, se apoyó en un borde, la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Es decisión mía —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y como te sientes? —pregunto Natsu con más suavidad todavía.

—Decidida.

—¿Tienes otro trabajo esperando? —quiso saber Natsu.

—No —se estaba cansando del interrogatorio, así que tomó la iniciativa—. Puede que me vaya a otro país una temporada, a tostarme al sol. Como una especie de año sabático. Quizá me pongo a trabajar de camarera, no sé, algo que no tenga nada que ver con la abogacía. En cualquier caso, no tendría problemas de dinero aunque no encuentre trabajo rápido.

La estaba penetrando con la mirada cuando, de pronto, se apartó de la mesa, se plantó frente a Lucy y le levantó la barbilla con un dedo para hundirse en las profundidades de sus ojos.

—Parece que lo tienes todo muy planeado —dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla. Luego, después de un momento de vacilación, Natsu sacudió la cabeza y volvió hacia la puerta—. Pero no pienses que voy a dejar que te pases los tres próximos meses soñando con un viaje a no sé qué reino de utopía. Te recojo a las ocho para cenar, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a llevarte a un sitio elegante.

Y Lucy siguió con la boca abierta cuando Natsu salió del despacho.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Este es el penúltimo capítulo, a mi eso me da mucha pena por que pienso que podía ser más largo pero ¡igualmente esta genial! ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Dejar reviews plis!**


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia en si a Helen Brooks.

* * *

Si se hubiera tenido que poner un adjetivo a las siguientes dos semanas, sólo habría podido escoger uno: irreales.

Natsu la invitó a cenar, al teatro, a galerías de arte; pero los momentos que más disfrutó fueron las comidas tranquilas en su casa, después de acostar a Asuka para la siesta y de que la abuela se hubiera retirado a su habitación, porque era entonces cuando Natsu se soltaba a hablar. Después de cinco años, por fin se había abierto a ella, lo que le resultaba fascinante. Desconcertante. Y frustrante. Porque en ni una sola de aquellas conversaciones a corazón abierto trató de seducirla.

Sí, la rodeaba con el brazo cuando estaban sentados, le agarraba la mano cuando salían juntos, le daba algún beso fugaz en los labios de vez en cuando y le acariciaba la cara con extrema delicadeza; pero en ningún momento trató de ir más allá. En ese tiempo, no se separó de ella ni ocultó en el trabajo que la estaba viendo todas las tardes.

Lucy había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que le habían preguntado en qué momento exacto había empezado a salir con Natsu, y cuando respondía que no estaban saliendo, que sólo eran amigos, nadie la creía. Claro que no podía culparlos. Ella también tenía esa sensación. Estaba maravillada, confundida, totalmente desconcertada.

Pasaban los fines de semana juntos con Asuka y Lucy conoció a Bisca, la sobrina de la abuela, una chica dulce y divertida y con unos enormes ojos negros.

Lucy nunca se había sentido más feliz ni más desgraciada, a veces en el lapso de menos de una hora, y Natsu no había vuelto a hacer mención alguna a su decisión de dimitir.

Todo era surrealista, pensó Lucy una noche de mediados de febrero. Acababan de terminar una comida que ella misma había preparado, pues la abuela no tenía todavía mucha movilidad y Biska ya había cocinado antes para su tía, Asuka y ella misma, y estaban disfrutando del café de sobremesa frente a la chimenea del salón.

—Qué gustito —susurró Lucy, estirando los pies hacia las llamas. Había estado lloviendo todo el día y resultaba reconfortante un poco de calor—. Las chimeneas tienen algo... Me hacen pensar en los hombres primitivos, sentados en sus cavernas hace miles de años, calentándose igual que nosotros, no sé si me entiendes. Es como...

Lucy se giró hacia Natsu, que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, y dejó la frase en el aire al advertir la intensidad con que la estaba mirando.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Lucy —dijo con una calma que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo? —contestó. con ligereza—. ¿Es que no hemos estado hablando todas estas noches?

—Sí —Natsu guardó un silencio solemne—. De hecho, te he confiado más cosas que a ningún otro ser viviente, pero necesitas saber una cosa. Algo... De lo que me cuesta hablar, porque me parece como una traición a Asuka.

—¿Asuka? —preguntó desconcertada Lucy. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había esperado oír no era eso—. No entiendo.

Natsu cambió de postura con nerviosismo, desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea antes de hablar.

—La madre de Asuka era una mujer muy bella, con mucho carisma —arrancó con calma—. Atraía a los hombres sin proponérselo. Yo estaba fascinado con ella, como cualquiera que se la acercaba, y cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de un bebé mío no dudé en casarme. Sentí como si hubiera capturado un tesoro increíble —añadió al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá, incapaz de seguir sentado.

—Natsu, no hace falta que cuentes nada más —dijo Lucy mientras él se acercaba a la ventana.

No sabía qué ocurriría a continuación. Natsu había amado a su esposa con toda su alma; pero, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con traicionar a Asuka?

—Sabía que a Lissana le gustaba coquetear —continuó él haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Lucy—. Pero pensaba que ella era así, que no tenía importancia. Había tenido una infancia muy dura, en un orfanato y de un hogar de acogida a otro sin sentirse en ninguna familia nunca. Así que aguanté las llantinas que se llevó por el disgusto de haberse quedado embarazada. Pero creo que desde la primera semana de matrimonio supe que la mujer a la que creía amar era un invento de mi imaginación.

—Pero... yo creía...

—¿Que éramos la pareja perfecta? —se adelantó Natsu—. No me extraña que hayas oído eso. Fingíamos de maravilla. Luego, cuando Asuka nació, Lissana descubrió que había una cosa que odiaba más que estar embarazada y era tener una hija de la que ocuparse. La abuela hizo de madre desde el primer día. Para entonces ya sospechaba que había otros hombres, pero Lissana era muy astuta.

Lucy se había llevado las manos a la boca mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. Aunque se le hubiese ocurrido algo que decir, no habría sido capaz de articular palabra.

—Lissana sólo veía a Asuka cuando la montaba en el coche para visitar a sus amigas —prosiguió con resentimiento Natsu—. O a eso le decía a la abuela que iba. Y la abuela la animaba a que se llevara a la niña para fortalecer el vínculo, con la esperanza de que la relación cambiara. Lo cierto es que Asuka se pasaba las tardes atada en el asiento de atrás en aparcamientos de hoteles mientras su madre estaba dentro con otros hombres. Lissana la utilizaba como tapadera. Fue en una de esas salidas furtivas cuando tuvo el accidente y la investigación policial posterior reveló la verdad. Eran muy buenos, discretísimos —finalizó con tono sombrío.

—¡Natsu! —Lucy quiso hundir la cabeza en un cojín y romper a llorar, pero consiguió tragarse las lágrimas—. Lo siento muchísimo. No sé qué decir.

—Todavía falta lo mejor —erijo él—. Lissana murió en el acto y la vida de Asuka quedó pendiente de un hilo. Necesitó transfusiones de sangre y un montón de cosas más... Para resumir la cosa, digamos que tiene un grupo sanguíneo muy poco frecuente. Un grupo sanguíneo que demuestra que yo no fui su padre biológico. E insisto en lo de biológico, Lucy, porque en cualquier otro sentido es mi hija.

A pesar del asombro, no le costó encajar ese dato. Explicaba muchas cosas. El retraimiento de Natsu tras la muerte dé su esposa, su rechazo a comprometerse con otras mujeres y, en general, su frialdad hacia el género femenino.

—No lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera la abuela. Y Asuka no lo sabrá nunca —continuó Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos—. Es mía, Lucy. No podría quererla más aunque fuese de mi propia sangre. No tiene a su madre y me da igual quién fuera su padre. Sé lo que Asuka es y Asuka es mi hija.

—Lo sé —dijo Lucy. Pero, ¿por qué le contaba todo eso?, ¿acaso se había enamorado de ella? Pero en seguida recordó que Natsu no le había hablado nunca del futuro ni había vuelto a besarla de verdad en esas dos últimas semanas. No la quería. Nunca la querría—. ¿Por qué me has contado todo esto? —preguntó finalmente aun a riesgo de que no le gustara la respuesta.

—Porque ya era hora de que lo supieras —contestó sin más.

—Entiendo —dijo ella. Pero no era verdad. No entendía nada—. Bueno, gracias por confiar en mí.

—No, gracias a ti —dijo con suavidad Natsu.

—Creo que Lissana tenía que estar loca para no darse cuenta de lo que tenía contigo y Asuka.

Natsu regresó hasta el sofá, le agarró una mano y se la llevó un segundo a los labios antes de contestar:

—No me compadezcas, Lucy. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Sé que llevas años enamorada de un hombre y, siendo como eres, te costará superarlo; pero aunque todavía lo quieras, no puedes negar que hay algo entre nosotros —dijo Natsu. Estaba hablando de atracción física de nuevo. ¿O no?—. Por cierto, ¿por qué le dices a la gente de la oficina que no estamos saliendo?

—¿Qué? —Lucy tenía la sensación de que iba a perder la cabeza de un momento a otro.

—Los compañeros de trabajo —repitió Natsu—. Les has dicho que no estamos saliendo.

—Porque no estamos saliendo, ¿no? —preguntó confundida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó con vehemencia—. No sé lo que hará el cretino con él que te ves, pero la forma correcta de cortejar a una mujer es hacer lo que tú y yo estamos haciendo.

Oír que la estaba cortejando le produjo una alegría indescriptible, pero Lucy se obligó a no echar las campanas al vuelo demasiado rápido, no fuera a equivocarse. Todavía no había dicho que la quisiera ni que deseara tener una relación estable con ella, así que debía mantenerse con los pies en la tierra, pues no creía que pudiera soportar ilusionarse para llevarse después una decepción.

—A Makarov y a Laxus no les gustaría que dos de sus socios salieran juntos —susurró Lucy.

—Pero dentro de poco dejarás de trabajar para el bufete —replicó triunfante Natsu—. Además, me importa un pimiento lo que ellos piensen. Venga, tómate el café.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada por el cambio tan brusco de tema.

—Que te tomes el café —repitió Natsu con voz neutra.

¿Eso era todo? Si quería entablar una relación formal con ella, tendría que decirle algo, ¿no? No necesitaba que le jurase amor eterno, Natsu no era de esos, pero se estaba portando con más corrección y control desde que se había enterado de que le había contado a su supuesto novio que se marcharía a otro país a empezar de cero.

No lo entendía. Natsu no le había pedido en ningún momento que se quedara. ¿Es que le daba igual si se iba al extranjero? Era evidente que sí.

Lucy permaneció callada de vuelta a casa y Natsu no pareció dispuesto a romper el silencio que envolvió el interior del coche. Luego, después de aparcar, la acompañó a la puerta como de costumbre, pero no se dignó a comunicarle en qué estaba pensando.

—Buenas noches, Lucy. Te veo mañana —se despidió con un beso ligero en los labios, cálido pero contenido—. Y no te preocupes. Algunos hombres no estamos ciegos, aunque la experiencia te haya llevado a pensar lo contrario. Algunos tenemos los ojos abiertos a nuestro pesar.

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y regresó al coche, dejándola una vez más con una sensación de haber dejado cosas sin decirse. Lo que ya empezaba a hartarla, murmuró mientras entraba en casa Su historia con Lissana la había trastornado más de lo que había creído. De repente, resultaba que nunca había amado a su mujer como había pensado. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿qué?, se repitió mientras daba vueltas por la casa.

¿Quedarse con la esperanza de que Natsu se encariñara de ella, aunque no llegara nunca a rendirle el profundo amor que ella sentía por él?, ¿confiar en hacerse un hueco en su vida y en la de Asuka hasta el punto que no pudiese prescindir de ella?, ¿o sería mejor para todos hacer lo que había dicho que haría y borrarse del mapa un par de años?

En cualquier caso, ¿por qué la había estado cortejando esas dos últimas semanas?, ¿por qué había insistido en verla todas las noches y en que estrechara su relación con Asuka?, siguió devanándose los sesos mientras se enjabonaba bajo la ducha una hora más tarde.

Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando se acostó y cerró los ojos, exhausta, física y mentalmente. No podría soportar esa tensión mucho más tiempo, se dijo mientras se sumía en un plácido adormecimiento. A partir del día siguiente empezaría a concretar sus planes de irse al extranjero y le pondría al corriente de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces, si seguía sin pedirle que se quedara, al menos sabría que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Por primera vez desde hacía años, se le pegaron las sábanas. Y no fue hasta que se puso a desayunar acelerada cuando el locutor de la radio le recordó que era el día de San Valentín.

El día de los enamorados. Lucy cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima sorteaba la barrera protectora que creía haberse levantado en las últimas semanas. Desde hacía cinco años, aquel día había sido la tortura anónima de estar enamorada de un hombre que ni siquiera se había fijado en ella como mujer. Y que, por supuesto, no le había enviado ninguna tarjeta. Sabía que Natsu no se paraba en esa clase de detalles románticos, pero aun así...

Sollozó desconsolada y se sintió la mujer más desgraciada del mundo al ver que el cartero sólo le había dejado un sobre con la factura de la luz. Nada más. después de eso, no fue capaz de meterse prisa para no llegar tarde al trabajo y al final eran justo las nueve y media cuando entró en el ascensor del edificio y pulsó el botón para subir al tercer piso. Para llegar al despacho tenía que pasar por la oficina principal y, nada más abrir la puerta, notó un silencio repentino. Lucy miró a sus compañeros sorprendida.

Tampoco era tan tarde, se dijo sin poder evitar ruborizarse. Además, los socios tenían un horario flexible debido al número de horas extraordinarias que hacían a la semana. Atravesó el pasillo central hasta llegar a la mesa de Levy, en el extremo opuesto, tratando de no prestar atención al escándalo que armaban sus tacones sobre el suelo.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó a la secretaria cuando llegó a su altura.

—Sí —Levy la miró de forma rara, como si estuviera emocionada, y, de pronto, Lucy sintió que se le activaba una alarma. Era evidente que pasaba algo, pero, por más que quería, no se le ocurría de qué podía tratarse—. ¿Café?

—Sí, por favor —Lucy asintió con la cabeza, se giró hacia su despacho y se quedó de piedra al abrir la puerta.

Era consciente del inmenso silencio que se había formado a sus espaldas y, de alguna manera, era consciente de que debía entrar y cerrar la puerta. Pero estaba arrebatada con la vista que se ofrecía ante sus ojos.

La mesa, el alféizar, los armarios de las carpetas, el suelo... cada centímetro estaba cubierto de flores, dejando espacio tan sólo para un pasillo pequeño. La mezcla de colores y aromas resultaba embriagadora. Cientos de amapolas, lilas, orquídeas y crisantemos se extendían ocupando cada rincón y encima de la mesa, en medio de un círculo, sobresalía el ramo más maravilloso de rosas rojas que jamás había visto.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía. Estaba demasiado anonadada para cerrar la puerta y se limitó a acercarse hacia las rosas. Se agachó para olerlas, pero, de pronto, comprendió que tendría que sentarse antes de abrir la tarjeta pegada al ramo.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir un segundo después Natsu entró en el despacho, supo que Levy acababa de avisarlo de que había llegado.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo con suavidad.

—Todo esto... —Lucy apenas podía hablar de la emoción—. ¿Has sido tú?

—¿No has leído la tarjeta —contestó él, apuntando con la barbilla hacia el ramo de rosas. Lucy negó con la cabeza y Natsu se acercó para sacar la tarjeta—. Entonces deja que te diga lo que pone: Decías que tu novio no te regalaba flores, pero yo quiero llenar tu vida de ellas. No quería comprometerse ni oír promesas de amor eterno, pero yo… no hay nada que desee más en el mundo. Te quiero, Lucy. Con todo mi corazón, para siempre, y aunque tarde toda la vida en conseguir que te enamores de mí, no pienso rendirme. ¿Me has oído? No voy a permitir que salgas de mi vida. Y aunque sigas queriendo a tu novio, sé que también estás empezando a quererme. Lo sé.

—Son... son muchas cosas para una tarjeta pequeña —susurró Lucy.

—No entiendo cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, pero ese fin de semana fue como si viera una luz —continuó él—. Pero querías a otro hombre. Entonces, cuando dijiste que lo ibas a dejar y empezar de cero, supe que tenía que ser paciente, darte tiempo para que te acostumbraras a estar conmigo. Quería demostrarte que soy mejor que él.

—Pero... sólo han pasado unas pocas semanas —protestó Lucy, temerosa de creer que aquello era realidad.

—Hemos sido amigos durante cinco años. Nos conocemos —Natsu la puso de pie, la levantó en brazos y se apoderó de sus labios hasta dejarla sin sentido—. ¿Lo ves? No podrías responder así si no me quisieras un poco por lo menos. Me necesitas, Lucy. Lo sé. Me da igual si no lo entiendes todavía, confía en mí.

Era la declaración arrogante del hombre arrogante al que amaba con todo su corazón. La quería, parecía imposible, pero la quería. Ya sólo tenía que contarle la verdad y confiar en él, tal como le había pedido Natsu. Si su deseo sólo se debía al reto de conquistarla y arrebatársela a su presunto novio, más valía que lo averiguara en ese momento.

—Natsu, tengo que contarte algo —arrancó con voz trémula, mirándolo a los ojos—. El hombre del que llevo enamorada todos estos años eres tú. No hay nadie más. No... no te lo había dicho porque sabía que no sentías lo mismo, pero aquel día, en el despacho, hablé demasiado, nos besamos en el ascensor, y luego todo se lió como una bola de nieve. He dimitido porque sabía que, después de pasar ese fin de semana contigo, sabía que no lo soportaría más. Nunca ha habido otro hombre. Desde el día que te conocí, supe que había estado toda la vida esperándote.

—¿Yo? —preguntó atónito—. ¿Yo?

—Tu —le aseguró ella y la cara de Natsu se iluminó.

—¡Yo! Todos estos días torturándome, y era a mí al hombre que amabas? —exclamó radiante.

—Yo he tenido cinco años de tortura —Lucy mirando a esos ojos que tanto amaba.

—Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo en seguida?, ¿en cuanto consiga una licencia especial? ¿O quieres una boda por todo lo alto? —preguntó con inseguridad, por miedo a no complacerla.

Fue una revelación descubrir que Natsu podía sentirse inseguro. Y al mirar a esa cara que brillaba del amor que había tenido que ocultar durante las últimas semanas, Lucy supo que jamás olvidaría, por más años que viviera, la intensidad de ese momento.

—Me casaría contigo hoy mismo si pudiera —respondió con suavidad—. Pero necesitaré un par de días para comprarme un vestido blanco y otro de dama de honor para Asuka.

—Te Amo, Lucy. Con todo mi corazón —afirmó Natsu apasionadamente—. No importa cuántos favores tenga que pedir, pero antes de que termine esta semana serás mi esposa —añadió justo antes de besarla hasta casi perder la noción de dónde estaban y tirarla sobre el lecho de flores que cubría el suelo para hacerle el amor.

—No puedo creerme que esto esté pasando —dijo Lucy sonriente, feliz por el giro que acababa de dar su vida.

—Está pasando —le aseguró Natsu, dándole otro beso para confirmárselo—. Y ahora, corazón, más vale que salgamos y anunciemos a todos que vamos a casarnos.

—Natsu... —Lucy le agarró un brazo, súbitamente tímida.

—Venga —la animó él—. Quiero que el mundo entero sepa que he encontrado al amor de mi vida. Y ésa eres tú, corazón. Eres tú. Pienso pasarme el resto de la vida diciéndotelo.

Y Natsu Dragneel era un hombre de palabra

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Este él último capítulo! Espero que la guste y que hayáis disfrutado de la historia, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
